A tu lado soy Feliz
by Yepezlisbth
Summary: Si tú eres feliz con dinero, mansiones, autos, joyas, fiestas; no me culpes a mí, por no desear lo mismo. Jamás pude sentir cómoda entre hipócritas. Al que tú llamas pordiosero, vagamundo, sin oficio. Me enseño lo hermoso que en la vida día a día. Él me quiere por la persona que soy, no por mi apellido. He dejado de la jaula que me creaste y ahora vuelo lejos de ti.
1. Prólogo

A tu lado soy Feliz

Prólogo

Las personas, viven en un mundo superficial; pensando que el dinero lo es todo.

Con tal de tener hacen cualquier cosa, sin importa, sí en proceso dañan a sus seres queridos, ellos que darían todo por su bienestar. Sólo piensan en una cosa, dejando lo demás en el abandono.

Son pocas las personas que miran más allá, unos billetes que sólo hacen dañar y cegar a su parte humana para volverse extremadamente ambicioso; para darse cuenta al final que lo han perdido todos por nada.

En nuestro mundo se mira por su posición social y por su cuenta bancarias, humillando al que tiene menos. Pero el dinero no lo es todo, ni compra la felicidad; aún muchos digas que como ayuda. Sin amor de verdad aun así es nada.

La riqueza de un hombre no se mide en su capital se mida en que tan grande es su amor por sí mismo y por la gente que lo rodea.

Yo Isabella Marie Swan, te amo a ti Edward Masen Cullen, porque a tú lado aprendí hacer feliz. En las buenas y en la mala por el resto de nuestras vidas.

* * *

Hi ^^

Lisbth-


	2. Capítulo 1 Huida

**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta de Élite Fanfiction.**

**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction**

* * *

Capítulo 1. Huida

**Bella POV**

La organizadora, Carmen, terminaba los preparativos para la noche, esculturas, adornos y la comida para la velada; los empleados trabajan fuerte para dejar todo listo antes de la tarde.

Mi padre, Charlie, Jefe de la familia y empresario de las Industrias Swan se fue de la mansión para trabajar en la oficina ya que no lo dejaban trabajar a gusto por el alboroto de la fiesta en honor a mi cumpleaños décimo octavo.

Mi madre, Renée se casó con mi padre hace 20 años. Ella veía desde el balcón del segundo piso los detalles en el jardín. Se tardó tres meses con Carmen en hacer una majestuosa fiesta. Siendo hija única tenía que celebrar por lo alto mi cumpleaños.

Para la familia Swan era todo un orgullo que la heredera principal cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Mis tíos y primos vendrían desde todo el mundo sólo para mi cumpleaños. Más de trecientos invitados para la ocasión. De verdad, esta vez mis padres se pasaron de la raya.

Charlie, mi padre, tenía un plan para después de mi cumpleaños pero aún no había hablado nada sobre qué esperaba en el futuro. Sería la sorpresa el día después de mi cumpleaños cuando ya fuera legalmente una adulta.

En la tarde llegó el vestido, traído del continente americano, diseñado por Carolina Ángel, una de las diseñadoras de la realeza. El vestido era sencillo pero elegante; las joyas eran de mi abuela paterna, las adquirí cuando murió, dejando en el testamento que serían para su primera nieta. Para el peinado, tardé unas pocas horas en mi cuarto con el estilista; como mi cabello es bastante manejable no fue difícil realizarlo. Sólo consistía en un moño de lado formado de rulos, con el regalo de mi abuela, una joya de diamante para el pelo. Mientras que el maquillaje fue un poco exagerado para mí gusto, parecía una mujer de veinticinco años, si no más.

La fiesta comenzó a las nueve de la noche con los cientos de invitados de la familia, amigos, familiares, empresarios, conocidos y, lo que no puede faltar, la prensa. Mis amigos eran pocos, tres solamente ya que no tenía mucha vida social, mi padre es muy sobreprotector y sólo puedo salir con cuatro guardaespaldas y en la universidad con dos. Todos me veían como una chica rara y nadie quería hacer amistad conmigo. Sólo contaba con Jacob, Ben y Angela como mis amigos y hermanos.

Pasé la mayoría de la velada con mis padres saludando a los invitados que llegaban, con una gran sonrisa falsa; ya estaba harta de tanto protocolo, pero un solo gesto mío de desagrado y mi madre enfurecería como loca y de seguro me castigaría por el resto de mi vida.

A las 12 a.m. todos nos reunimos en el gran jardín para cantar el "Feliz Cumpleaños". Todos destellaban felicidad, mis padres, con una gran sonrisa, alardeaba de su única hija; en cambio, mi madre estaba conversando con sus amigas sobre la grandiosa fiesta.

—Bella, estás lista; ya es hora, ten la llave de mi auto –susurró Jacob en mi oído.

Jacob Black, era mi mejor amigo desde la infancia; su familia era muy cercana a la mía, no tenían el mismo prestigio o los millones de nuestra familia, pero eran muy queridos por mis padres. Existía una amistad muy estrecha entre las dos familias.

—Gracias —dije besándolo en la mejilla.

Al momento que se descuidaron, subí a mi habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Jamás pensé en correr tan rápido con tacones de quince centímetros, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Me desvestí de prisa y me cambié por unos pantalones cortos y una camisa sencilla de tiras, cambié los zapatos de tacón alto por unos zapatos sencillos. Busqué un bolso cómodo donde entrara lo necesario, en el metí dinero, identidad, ropa y otras cosas que pueda utilizar.

El sentimiento de culpa era grande por lo que iba hacer, mi corazón latía fuerte y mis manos temblaban, pero estaba cansada de vivir siempre encerrada y manipulada por mis padres. Los amo con todo el corazón pero ya soy mayor para tomar mis propias decisiones. Los extrañaré mucho, pero es hora de vivir mi sueño y ser feliz.

Escribí una nota disculpándome por irme sin decir nada, pero era la única manera de seguir adelante. La dejé sobre la peinadora y cerré la puerta de mi cuarto.

En las escaleras me deslicé rápidamente para que ningún invitado me viera; al llegar en la puerta trasera de la cocina me escabullí al estacionamiento, los guardias de seguridad vigilaban toda la casa, casi es imposible salir pero por un momento el guardia del estacionamiento se retiró de donde correspondía.

Es el instante justo de escapar. Los nervios cada vez se sentían más fuertes, mis pierdas no dejaban de temblar y mi corazón palpitaba velozmente.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude al carro de mi amigo, Jacob, era unos de los pocos amigos que tenía y sabía de mi huida. Él se ofreció en ayudarme pero me negué rotundamente, no quería que él se metiera en líos por mi culpa; en cambio, sólo le pedí que me prestara su auto porque si salía en el mío lo notarían los porteros.

Entré en el auto, metí la maleta en la parte trasera, y lo prendí. El auto, Audi A3, recién comprado, su carrocería de color amarillo muy llamativo, los asientos de cuero blanco, con un sonido de alta definición y con un motor que lo hacía toda una máquina de velocidad.

Al conducir el auto, presencié todo un espectáculo, el motor rugía fuertemente con ansias de velocidad. Salí del estacionamiento lentamente para que los guardias no notaran nada fuera de lugar; al llegar al portón principal, unos de los hombres me que bajara el vidrio del carro, agaché la cabeza para que no me conociera.

Mi respiración se aceleró cuando se quedó mirándome, pero no dijo nada, esta vez tuve suerte el hombre era nuevo en la casa y no me reconoció. Él le hizo señas al otro para que abriera la puerta. Subí los vidrios lentamente y avancé poco a poco, al ya estar lejos de la casa no pude contener las ganar de correr y aumenté la velocidad.

Mis padres ya se habrán dado de cuenta que no estoy en la casa y mandarían silenciosamente a los guardias a buscarme por los alrededores.

La adrenalina corría por todo mi cuerpo, me excité por la velocidad y la locura que cometía. ¡Dios! Por fin fuera de casa, sin escoltas. Ahora era yo contra el mundo.

-o-

Después de media hora conduciendo, ya había transcurrido mucho camino para que me encontrasen. Ya no me preocuparía por mis padres, eran muy discretos para hacer un escándalo en plena fiesta, tal vez esperarían a que se fueran todos los invitados y ahí sí comenzaría mi búsqueda a profundidad.

—Tengo que buscar un lugar tranquilo y desconocido —comenté en voz alta.

Recorrí las calles buscando una salida de aquel pueblo donde me encontraba, pero me perdí un poco. Al tiempo encontré un letrero que mostraba la salida a 50 metros de mi ubicación.

Seguí esa ruta hasta que por fin, un letrero de bienvenidos a Utah se mostraba en la carretera. Las vías ahora más extensas, mostraban en un distribuidor de ocho vías alternas, no miré muy bien en cuál dirección ir, sólo seguí la vía derecha sin mirar.

En el camino pasaron cuatro horas sin ver una ciudad o pueblo, todo lo que veía era campos de cultivos.

Después de un largo trayecto por fin pude ver una cuidad, los grandes rascacielos, las calle amplias con vegetación en cada esquina. En la parte del centro, los establecimientos de comercios abundaban. A tres manzanas del gran centro comercial Utah, se encontraba un pequeño lugar de comida, estacioné el vehículo de manera que lo pudiera ver desde el cafetín. Tenía dinero en el bolso lo suficiente para comer así que me bajé. La seguridad del vehículo se activó al poco tiempo que bajé. No sabía que tan peligroso era esta ciudad, y mi amigo me mataría si dejaba que le robaran su bebé.

Al entrar al establecimiento, quedé impactada, nunca estuve en un lugar así; siempre visitaba los lujosos restaurantes que mis padres me llevaban; grandes lugares con pisos relucientes, decoraciones extravagante y comida destacada. Esto era todo lo contrario.

La gente que se encontraba me miró con cara de pocos amigos, se veía que este lugar era desconfiado.

Como no venía ningún personal autorizado a recibirme, fui a buscar una mesa por mi propia voluntad. Me senté en una pequeña mesa cerca de la ventana, donde se podía ver claramente el vehículo; respiré profundamente analizando la situación en la que me encontraba, no podía creer mi plan de huida, estaba funcionando, y que estaba sola en un lugar desconocido sin tener cuatros guardaespaldas cubriéndome para que no me pasara nada. Por primera vez desde que tenía conciencia no tenía seguridad; ¿qué pasaría si algunos de aquellos hombres me atacaba?, ¿si me intentan robar o raptar?

La carta que le había dejado les bastaría, bueno, yo sabía que no les bastaría, pero los consolaría el saber que no me habían raptado, sino que he me ido por mi propia voluntad pero aun así mi padres no dejarán de buscarme por varios meses.

La mesera tardó un tiempo en llegar, era una señora ya mayor, con un raro atuendo blanco con azul.

—¿Qué le puedo ofrecer? —dijo la amable mesera. Pensé por un momento, pero no sabía si aquí cocinaran mi comida favorita.

—Me puede traer una taza chocolate con ensalada española —pedí cortésmente.

La cocinera se río muy alto para mi gusto, me sonrojé al ver que los otros me miraban.

—Niña, eso no vendemos aquí. Te traerá comida —ofreció la mesera. Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza.

Tenía tanto miedo de que alguien me hiciera daño, que, cada vez que alguien entraba o salía del establecimiento los nervios se disparaban por todo mi cuerpo.

Al rato llegó de nuevo la mesera con un plato con huevos fritos, tocino y pan. Acompañado con un vaso de jugo de naranja. Respiré profundamente.

Le agradecí por traerme el plato de comida y se retiró. Comencé a comer los huevos pero los cubiertos de plásticos no me ayudaban mucho. Después de un rato de pelear con la comida estaba llena.

«_¡_¡Wao! Está Rico» - pensé al terminar.

Aparté el plato como señal para que trajeran la cuenta, pero la mesera estaba muy ocupada atendiendo otras mesas, así que por qué no esperar un rato, ya estaba muy lejos de mí cuidad y nadie me estaba buscando por aquella zona.

Esperé y esperé pero nada, la mesera no venía para llevarse mi plato. Pero era todo lo contrario. Me decidí y la llamé, parecía algo molesta.

—Por favor, llévese esto y tranquila no quiero más —dije amablemente.

—Le traeré la cuenta enseguida, niña. —Levantó una ceja con incredulidad.

Suspiré al notar la actitud de la mujer, nadie jamás me han tratado así; al contrario, todos me trataban con dulzura y cariño.

—Aquí tiene. —Tiró una hoja a la mesa.

La revisé, era la factura con lo que yo tenía que pagar. Cuando miré el precio quedé intrigada con la cantidad tan baja que tenía quedar por tanta comida.

Dejé el dinero en la mesa, esperando que la mujer viniera por él, pero nada.

—_Ash_, aquí todo es así de lento —reproché cansada de esperar.

Me levanté dirigiéndome al lugar donde estaba la mesera.

—Señora —interrumpí lo que estaba haciendo—. Disculpe, lo siento. Sólo quería que supiera que el dinero está en la mesa, y aquí está su propina.

La mujer al ver la cantidad de dinero que le daba abrió los ojos como platos. Sería que le daba muy poco, tal vez tenía que darle el doble.

—Gracias, hija. Que Dios te lo pague —dijo muy amablemente la mujer, como al principio cuando me atendió—. Vuelve pronto, cariño.

«Por la plata baila el mono» –pensé

—De nada, señora, adiós —me despedí.

Al salir del establecimiento de comida, busqué el auto, estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo dejé; suspiré relajándome.

Gracias a Dios no le pasó nada —dije introduciéndome en el coche.

Comencé de nuevo el viaje, sabía que tenía que buscar un lugar donde dejarlo y seguir a pie, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo. Si mi padre se daba cuenta de en qué carro estaba, me buscaría por el GPS y me conseguiría en un dos por tres.

Conduciendo por la ciudad visualicé un letrero de terminal de pasajeros. El lugar perfecto para dejar el coche y salir lo más lejos posible.

Busqué en una cartelera de información, un pueblo alejado de mi casa y de donde estaba ahora. Encontré un pueblo a 2 días en bus. Era perfecto, en ese lugar podría vivir.

La terminal estaba llena; personas caminaban rápidamente, algunas me empujaban al pasar, pero no le di importancia. Busqué la oficina de venta de boletos pero estaba llena, tenía que hacer cola para comprar el pasaje.

No me quedaba de otra que esperar. Al estar en la cola comencé a pensar que si mi padre daba con el carro en el que hui, lo encontraría y después movilizaría todo para encontrar mi paradero, así me fuera al fin del mundo. Tenía que cambiar de apariencia si no quería que me encontrasen.

Salí de la cola en busca de un baño, di varias vuelta por el terminal hasta que por fin lo encontré al final de un pasillo.

Mi apariencia era muy fácil de reconocer, pelo largo marrón, cara delgada perfilada, cuerpo delgado muy definido, altura alta de un metro setenta más o menos. Tenía que cambiar todo para pasar desapercibida.

En el bolso tenía ropa. Dos camisas y un pantalón, dinero, una navaja; saqué todo eso para cambiarme. Primero las dos camisas, me coloqué una encima de la otra para cambiar mi delgadez por algo más abultado, después el pantalón y de último debía cambiar mi cabello.

Sentí algo de dolor al hacerle algo a mi pelo liso y largo. Desde hace dos años no me lo cortaba mucho para tenerlo largo y ahora lo tendría corto, sólo me llegaría por los hombros como mucho. El color marrón de mi cabello ya no importaba, con el cambio que había sufrido bastaría. Compré un gorra y unos lentes grandes para tapar mi rostro.

A medida que pasaba por el terminal, observaba si alguien me miraba mucho, o si me seguían. Pero era puras supersticiones, todos estaban en lo suyo.

Compré un boleto a Forks, un pequeño pueblo con no más de tres mil personas, la mayoría del tiempo era llovioso y está muy retirado...

Iría a mi vida nueva. Un nuevo comienzo, no pude dejar de sonreír por mi locura.

* * *

Mil Gracias a mi Beta Pulpi Mortensen. Eres la mejor

Quién me regala un Reviews? Son Gratis *-*

Que les pareció, ahora que tengo Beta?

Lisbth-


	3. Capítulo 2: Regreso a Casa

**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta de Élite Fanfiction.**

**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Regreso a Casa

**Edward POV**

El Coronel ofreció vacaciones, al que capturara al jefe de una mafia en el barrio latino. Cinco meses de descanso totalmente pagado, ¿¡cómo rechazar ese premio!?

La misión era sumamente difícil, cuatro de los hombres más destacados me acompañaron al barrio. Todo tenía que ser perfecto, si llevábamos a salirnos de los planes alguien podría salir muerto.

En la mañana todo estaba preparado para comenzar. El barrio latino es el más peligroso de todos en el país; exportan armamento, droga, y prostitución, entre otras cosas. El jefe tiene quince casos de asesinato, sin contar los demás. Él hombre está siendo buscando por todo el país.

Si saben quiénes somos, sin ninguna duda nos matarán. Sólo llevamos metralletas automáticas y pistolas de calibre treinta y ocho camufladas en cajas de licor. Ellos tienen el doble de armas que nosotros.

El bar Guitr, donde se encontraba Fernando Pérez, el jefe de la mafia, poca era la información con la que contábamos, pero en algo ayudaba.

Siendo el jefe casi nunca se dejaba ver en público; sin embargo, como todo humano, recientemente cometió un error en ir a una fiesta donde lo vieron y nos dieron su descripción y dirección.

Ahora tenía sus rasgos físicos: alto, moreno, musculoso y su pelo negro largo, con varias cicatrices de batalla en su rostro y un tatuaje en el cuello de indio nativo de la zona.

Entramos como trabajadores llevando cajas del licor más caro. Al jefe le gusta lavar el dinero comprando licores.

Al posicionarnos cada uno en su puesto comenzó la captura. Los nervios aquí no valían en nada, me estaba jugando mi vida y la de mis compañeros, así que los pensamientos fuera de la misión no estaban permitidos.

Emmy, la mujer del escuadrón, especializada en combate libre, comenzó a seducir al portero del Pérez; claro, cómo no hacerlo si su figura es de modelo, su cabello es rubio como el sol y sus lindos ojos celeste hipnotizaban a más de uno, ni se hable de su rostro angelical. ¡Ja! Si el tonto portero supiera lo que le espera; ella hizo que se distrajera de la puerta.

Rápidamente, Isaac, el segundo en actuar por sus habilidades de destreza, se desplazó en local seguido por nosotros. Nos escabullimos en los escondrijos más oscuros del lugar. Visualizando los hombres que se encontraban; no más de diez contando nuestro objetivo.

El plan era muy arriesgado; teníamos cuatros meses planeándolo y buscando la mejor solución, pero no es hasta el momento que estamos en él que comenzamos a ver las cosas más claras. Duramos horas esperando que alguien se moviera para comenzar el ataque, pero nadie salía o entraba.

Nos superaban en número para un combate, nosotros apenas tres y ellos diez con armas capaces de matarnos con mover un dedo.

Al final, uno de los mafiosos se movió hacia donde me encontraba; tanta era la oscuridad que no dudé en noquearlo y dejar uno menos. Sin esperar mucho se acercaron dos más en buscar del otro, pero su cuerpo ya estaba amarrado y escondido.

Con los otros dos ya era mucho peor, ya que ellos eran más grande que el primero, pero sin dudar me tapé la cara y saqué un pañuelo con droga; primero el más grande y después enfrenté con el otro dejando inconsciente a los dos. Al parecer no hice mucho ruido porque nadie se movió de su posición. Eso quería decir que el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

De inmediato los agarré fuerte para que no me delataran; esperé a que me dieran la señal para salir, pero aunque habían perdido tres nos seguían superando en número. Esperamos por unos minutos más esta que Glenn, el tercer oficial para la misión, dio la señal de atacar, comenzando por el que estaba en la parte de arriba del establecimiento apuntando a unos de los adversarios.

En cuanto disparó, salimos silenciosamente para que no notaran nuestra presencia. Pero no duró mucho nuestro escondite ya que los mafiosos comenzaron a disparar diestra y siniestra, sin importar que tres de sus compañeros se encontraran del otro lado.

Ya iban cinco hombres menos, nos quedaban cinco aún. Isaac, sin importarle el riesgo, salió disparando a los que estaban disparando hacia mi lado. En ese mismo instante también salí matando a los últimos combatientes. Dejando al jefe del clan vivo apuntándonos con una metralleta automática.

—¡Ríndete!, estás rodeado —dijo Isaac.

—Jamás. Caeré primero, los mato a todos —amenazó Pérez.

—Está totalmente rodeado, Pérez. Es mejor que cooperes —sentenció Isaac.

Desafiando el plan que se había planteado me moví en dirección contraria para distraerlo pero no funcionó, comenzó a disparar. En eso corrí lo más rápido que pude quedando en una zona privilegiada donde podía darle sin matarlo, sólo para herirlo. Sin ninguna dura disparé, él cayó en el piso recociéndose del dolor de su pierna.

El plan dio resultado, teníamos al jefe del Clan Latino en nuestro poder, completamente indefenso. Salimos del local, Silvio nos esperaba con el auto encendido.

Aseguramos la vía y metieron a Pérez en el camión esposado con otros tres de sus secuaces que aun quedaron vivos, los otros todos muertos. Todos respiramos aliviado por salir con vida de la misión; pero como todo no siempre era perfecto, tres autos comenzaron atacar disparando a la parte trasera del camión. Todo el camino dispararon pero sin ningún efectividad que ya el camión era brindado.

Desde una ventanilla pequeña Isaac sacó una metralleta y comenzó la fiesta de disparos, de nuestra parte cada disparo era más efectivo ya que él era un experto en puntería en movimiento. Le disparó a los neumáticos para que los autos perdieran la dirección y se estrellaran o se detuvieran.

Todo salió perfecto, las vacaciones que prometió el jefe de nuestra estación militar serían cumplidas.

—Cullen —llamó mi superior. Un hombre mayor, las canas cubrían toda su cabeza, las arrugas eran evidentes, llevaba 30 años trabando es ese lugar.

—Sí, señor —respondí rápidamente.

—Tiene las vacaciones. Son todas tuyas, te la has ganado —dijo muy serio. Se retiró de inmediato.

Rápidamente subí a la habitación donde estaban mis compañeros. Compartía la habitación con siete hombres, Álamo, Bers, Rodríguez, Guerrero, Suarez, Shuck, Ithal; todos eran buenas personas. Empaqué velozmente y salí en busca de un taxi que me llevara al aeropuerto del JFK.

El transcurso que me esperaba era de varias horas en avión. Tenía ganas de visitar a mi madre, no la veía desde hace tres años. ¿Cómo estaría?, ¿qué habra hecho todo este tiempo?

No esperé más, compré el último boleto para la ciudad más cerca, cuatro horas en vuelo y doce en carretera para llegar al pueblo más cercano.

-o-

El avión estaba a punto de despejar, tenía que acatar las normas, para poder despegar. En el asiento de al lado se sentó un joven y una niña, no me preocupé tanto y cerré los ojos para descansar. El viaje fue agotador, el tiempo empeoró a la media hora, la lluvia no cesó en ningún momento así que el viaje tardó más de lo debido.

Al llegar a Seattle, estaba oscuro, los autobuses no saldrían hasta el día siguiente.

Frente al aeropuerto había hoteles para los pasajeros, busqué uno apropiado para dormir.

Al día siguiente, los pasajes para el pueblo eran escasos pero encontré uno, en los asientos delanteros. A mi lado se sentó una niña. Las vías estaban en malas condiciones por la lluvia del día anterior.

Como el viaje era muy largo, el conductor paró dos veces para que los pasajeros descansaran y compraran comida.

Al cabo de cinco horas en el bus parecía que no tenía ni nalgas. La niña que estaba a lado se quedó dormida en mis piernas, no me molestó y la dejé para que descansara.

El autobús llegaba hasta el pueblo más cercano que estaba a media hora. Que más quedaba sino era caminar. Compré dos botellas de agua mineral grande y comida para el camino, coloqué el bolso en mi hombro.

La carretera era larga, y no pasaba ningún carro para darme un aventón. Caminé 20 km. hasta que abrí la primera botella de agua. Las ganas de tomar agua eran inevitables por los rayos de sol que se escondían. Al poco tiempo de comenzar de nuevo a caminar pasó un camión, se detuvo al ver pedí un aventón

—Gracias —dije al chofer.

—Ven, sube, hijo —me invitó el señor. Era un poco mayor, vestía con pantalones jean, una camisa y una gorra—. ¿Para dónde vas? —preguntó. ¡Gracias a Dios las personas aún son buenas por esta zona del país!

—Forks —dije.

—¡Vaya, hijo! Yo vivo allá, pero nunca te he visto. —Me observó detalladamente.

—Bueno, mi madre es la que vive allá. Se llama Esme Cullen.

—¡Oh, claro! Cómo no saber quién es. Así que tú eres su hijo —comentó sonriendo—. Yo soy Augusto Borsella —se presentó.

—Mucho gusto, Augusto. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

No tardamos más de 15 minutos en llegar al pueblo. ¡Por fin había llegado!

—Gracias por su aventón. —Le di la mano y bajé del camión.

El pueblo había crecido mucho desde mi partida. Las tiendas habían aumentado al doble y las calles estaban asfaltadas. Los faroles de luz eran nuevos como el de las ciudades. Trabajando con luz solar. En cada esquina una papelera.

La tienda de mi madre estaba en la esquina derecha de esa calle. Como la extrañaba a mi vieja, estar de nuevo en el pueblo traía recuerdos de mi niñez, cuando mi padre estaba vivo.

Las personas que estaban al alrededor me reconocieron y me saludaron con cariño.

Hasta la anciana de la tienda de regalos se acordó de mí. Ella era como mi nana, cuando mis padres tenían que salir para la hacienda, ella me cuidaba. Las canas en su cabello eran evidentes, pero aun así seguía trabajando en la tienda; que pasaría con su familia, cuando me fui, su nieta de 15 años se quedaba con ella desde que padres fallecieron.

El abrazo que me dio fue fuerte, y el beso en mi mejilla cariñoso.

—Mi niño —dijo María—, como has crecido, pequeño.

—Nana —saludé—, esto es consecuencia de tanta comida que me dabas.

—Quédate a comer, te prepararé tu comida favorita —se ofreció. Como no quedarme con ella, la quería tanto como mi madre y su comida era exquisita...

Qué alegría regresar y ver a la gente que ha compartido conmigo toda mi infancia no tiene precio. Mi corazón saltó de felicidad. Algo me decía que ahora todo sería felicidad.

* * *

Mil Gracias a mi Beta Pulpi Mortensen. Eres la mejor

Quién me regala un Reviews? Son Gratis *-*

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, la univ. me tiene absorbida :'(

Por cierto Feliz navidad

Lisbth-


	4. Capítulo 3: Encuentro

**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.**

**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction/**

* * *

Capítulo 3. Encuentro.

**Bella POV**

Pasó mucho tiempo en llegar al pueblo por autobús, el lugar estaba como escondido, rodeado de muchos árboles frondosos de gran altura.

Me quedé en los pueblos vecinos, buscando algo para trabajar, en algunos no había, y en otros los trabajos eran horribles. Esos lugares daban miedo.

El primer trabajo que conseguí fue de mesera en un bar. Casi me muero la primera noche cuando un estúpido borracho me toco una nalga con descaro.

También se llevó lo suyo, le di un golpe en la entrepierna, muy fuerte para que me dejara tranquila, pero no pasó mucho antes que otro borracho también quisiera propasarse.

Hablé con mi jefe, y sólo se encogió de hombro diciendo que esos eran gajes del oficio.

Le tiré la bandeja que tenía en la mano. Y salí corriendo de ese lugar tan horrible. ¿Qué se creía?, ¿que estaba muy necesitada para humillarme tanto?

Mi primera experiencia sola y ya estaba aterrada. No me gustaba para nada lo que estaba viviendo.

Creí ser valiente para enfrentarme al mundo sola. Al parecer sólo era una niña mimada tratando de rebelarse contra sus padres.

No toda la gente era amable y cariñosa, eso lo sabía desde un principio, pero otra cosa es llegar a los extremos de pedantes y groseros.

Sólo era una pequeña parte de lo que la gente normal vivía y yo estaba muerta del miedo. Las personas pasaban más necesidades de lo que yo he pasado y aún se mantienen de pie.

—Buenas noches —saludé al entrar en el hotel que me hospedaba.

Nadie contestó. Las personas eran tan descorteses que provocaba mandarlos para una escuela a estudiar de nuevo, a ver si aprenden algo de buenos modales.

Subí las escaleras hacía mi habitación. El hotel era muy modesto, por no llamarlo de otra manera; el ascensor no servía, los bombillos de luz no alumbraba y el agua caliente ni hablar.

Podía pagar un mejor hotel, sin embargo, éste era el único en el pueblo.

Decidí hacer las maletas con la poca ropa que había comprado y mis cosas. No era mucho pero todo era mío.

Mañana mismo salía de este pueblo. No me la calo más. Tal vez eso de los pueblos no era lo mío y tendría que coger otros rumbos como las grandes ciudades.

Aunque sería peor, las grandes ciudades eran aún más peligrosas.

Suspiré, eso lo pensaría después.

Lo mejor sería descansar y olvidarme de todo.

—o—

Forks, el destino que había elegido desde el principio. Era hermoso con sus grandes árboles verdes rodeando al pueblo, aunque era pequeño tenía mucha más variedad que el anterior pueblo. Un poco escondido.

Había una laguna a las afueras del pueblo, el ambiente, increíblemente hermoso, por la gran variedad de flora de diferentes colores.

Mi llegada a Forks, no sabía cómo podía pagar la comida y menos la habitación, sólo me quedaba poco dinero como para varios días si mucho. Aún tenía una que otra tarjeta de crédito, pero utilizarlas sería revelar mi ubicación de la manera más fácil posible.

«_Estoy Arruinada_».

Un letrero de se busca ayudante llamó mi atención. Era una tienda de decoraciones, no muy grande pero acogedora; sería perfecto para mí. Una señora me atendió muy decente y cortés, no preguntó mucho; le agradecí mucho por eso. Al final del día conseguí el trabajo, ahora sólo faltaba una habitación para quedarme.

Gracias a Dios y todos los santos que este trabajo no tenía alguna semejanza con el anterior porque ahí sí hubiera muerto de tristeza.

La Sra. Esme Cullen, con arrugas evidentes en su cara, el pelo largo, color miel, pequeña, con unos ojos verdes salvajes hermosos, y su personalidad muy amable y cordial. Me agradó al conocerla.

—Disculpe Sra. Esme, ¿dónde puedo encontrar una habitación para poder quedarme? Ya sabe que soy nueva en el pueblo —pregunté tímidamente.

—Hija, yo tengo una habitación desocupada si la quieres. No te cobraré nada, con tu compañía me basta —dijo.

—¡Oh gracias, mil gracias! —agradecí con un abrazo fuerte. ¡Bendito el cielo por ponerme esta mujer en mi camino!

—¡De nada! Pequeña, pero dime Esme.

La casa era de dos plantas; en la primera se encontraban la cocina unida al comedor, las escalera que dividían la mitad de la casa en el otro extremo una sala y al final dos cuartos; en la segunda planta sólo dos cuartos grandes y un balcón para la parte trasera de la casa. Habitación que me dio la Sra. Esme no era muy grande pero era cómoda. Agradecí a Dios por encontrarme aquella mujer tan buena.

A las dos semanas en el pueblo, ya conocía a muchas de las personas que vivían ahí. Todas muy amables y respetuosas.

Todos los días en la tienda eran iguales vendía y después arreglaba el nuevo local con ella, este era más grande y tenía un cuarto en la parte trasera, lo cual arreglamos como de sala para descansar. Varios visitantes pasaban a menudo por aquí para ir a la costa noroeste del país. Al poco tiempo de mi llegada ya la otra tienda estaba abierta, una tienda para los excursionistas y visitantes, totalmente diferente a la vieja; esta era actualizada para jóvenes que buscan una aventura.

Ahora, atendía la nueva tienda y ella la vieja; ella decía que los turistas preferirían gente joven y agradable como yo. En cambio, a ella le gusta su otra tienda la conocía muy bien. Así pasaba su tiempo en lo que le entretenía.

—Busco equipo para escalar —dijo un hombre como de 25 años de edad.

—Tenemos varios modelos —dije con amabilidad.

—Quiero lo mejor, muñeca, para eso tengo dinero —dijo con voz coqueta.

—En la parte derecha, están los equipos. —Señalé la dirección y me regresé al mostrador. Odia los hombres que creían que con fanfarronear sobre su capital me iban a conquistar.

Como si yo estuviera interesada en sus cuentas bancarias. Si quería dinero yo misma lo conseguía.

El hombre al ver mi indiferencia, suspiró y fue a la dirección que le indiqué. Sacó varios productos deportivos. Los más caros, por supuesto. Los dejó cerca de mí.

Sólo lo pasé por la caja registradora y se los empaqué.

—Si quieres puedes venir conmigo muñeca, será la mejor aventura de tu vida —comentó arrogante.

¡Sí claro, la mejor aventura de mi vida! Con este tipo ya me imagino, siempre hablando de él, y de sus tonterías que a nadie con más de dos neuronas le impresionarían.

—Tengo que trabajar, pero gracias —dije.

—No te preocupes, cuanto te desocupes me puedes llamar. —Pasó una tarjeta con su nombre y su número de celular.

No le di respuesta, para qué, si igual, con su gran ego, no creerá cuando le dijera que no estaba interesada. Si con la primera indirecta no entendió, con la segunda menos. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Suspiré aliviada cuando salió de la tienda.

Seguí con mi trabajo normal, haciendo inventario y colocando la mercancía nueva.

—Bella, cariño no te esfuerces tanto —comentó Sra. Esme. Ella me decía que le dijera Esme a cada rato, sin embargo, no me salía, tenía un respeto hacia ella muy grande.

—Sólo estoy arreglando un poco —comenté encogiéndome de hombros.

—Tienes todo perfectamente, Bella. Tomate un descanso.

Vio la tarjeta que estaba en el mostrador, con el nombre de tipo y su número de teléfono. Miró la tarjeta y después me miró con una cara de pícara.

—No me mire así, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso —me defendí.

—Eres muy joven, tienes que salir a divertirte.

—Con ese tipo ni loca, es sólo un fanfarrón que quiso impresionarme con estupideces.

—Yo no te estoy diciendo con él, Bella. Sino que tienes que salir, vivir. Eres realmente joven y tienes que disfrutar de eso. No quedarte siempre en la casa conmigo, yo soy una vieja ya.

—A mí me gusta estar con usted, es muy agradable hablar y tenemos muchas cosas en común.

—Eso es verdad, pero tienes que hacer amigos de tu edad… María y yo no somos muy jóvenes que digamos.

—La Sra. María aún tiene el espíritu muy joven —me río, esa viejita era un sol.

— Tú eres como una viejita encerrada en un cuerpo de joven.

—Me gusta mi vida así —comenté.

—Bella, ¿qué hacías antes de llegar aquí? —pregunta. Era la primera vez que ella me preguntaba sobre mi pasado.

Me puse nerviosa, no sabía qué decirle. Mi cerebro trabajaba lento maquinando una mentira, aunque yo era malísima para mentir.

—Trabajaba de mesera en un cafetín —comenté nerviosamente.

—Claro —dijo sarcásticamente—, si tú lo dices.

Gracias a Dios, no comentó más sobre el asunto. Aunque sabía que no se la había creído.

—o—

En la cuarta semana ya estaba totalmente adaptada al pueblo. Conocía los nombres de los propietarios de las tiendas y a su familia. También a los hacendados de la región.

En la tarde preparaba la cena para tres personas: Esme, María, la viejita de la tienda de regalo, y para mí.

En la casa no había señal para la televisión, pero tenía un DVD. Menos señal para internet y la señal telefónica, escasa. Por eso que en la noche. Leía los libros de la casa, hasta quedarme dormida.

Extrañaba a mis padres, a los pocos amigos que tenía, a mi nana, pero lo único que no extrañaba era estar siempre encerrada con gente hipócrita que al darle la espalda te acuchillan sin piedad.

El día de hoy el clima era cálido, el sol salió como siempre por el este. La brisa corría por todo el pueblo. Abrí temprano la tienda esperando que llegaran clientes. Al rato de estar esperando ya estaba aburrida así que decidí seguir leyendo; busqué "Orgullo y prejuicio" y comencé a leerlo.

Este día no era tan bueno, sólo dos clientes, en todo el momento me la pasé en la tienda, pero se hacía tarde para preparar la comida.

El tiempo no estaba a mi favor, casi eran las 7 p.m. cuando terminé de cocinar. Esme ya estaba en casa, así que no me preocupé por nosotras, sino por la anciana que debía estar esperándome en su casa, muerta de hambre.

—Dios, se me hizo tarde.

—Tranquila Bella, un día de estoy te va a dar algo de tanto estrés que acumulas.

—Voy corriendo donde María y ya vuelvo —grité desde la entrada.

La tienda permanecía cerrada. ¿Sería que le habría pasado algo a la anciana?, si algo le sucedía…, Dios sería mi culpa, si algo le sucedía. Toqué la puerta, con angustia; pero al poco tiempo María me abrió la puerta.

—Pasa, hija —dijo.

—Disculpa por la tardanza —me excusé.

—Tranquila, pequeña ya hice comida.

—¡Oh! Fue por mi culpa por llegar tarde.

—No pequeña, Edward vino y cómo no hacer comida para él. —Me guío hacia la cocina.

Donde yacía un hombre en la mesa devorando un plato de pasta.

Cuando miró. Capté Sus ojos verdes salvajes, sus cejas pobladas, su nariz perfilada y una boca seductora, su cabello color cobrizo. Me quedé cautivada y embobada.

Sentí como mis piernas flaqueaban, como mi corazón se disparó y mi estómago se revolvía. Nunca sentí algo así por una persona; algo extraño me pasó cuando lo miré fijamente, las sensaciones que pasaron por todo mi cuerpo eran inexplicables

* * *

he vuelto! O/:D

Mil Gracias a mi Beta Pulpi Mortensen. Eres la mejor

Que les pareció ?

Quién me regala un Reviews? Son Gratis *-*

Lisbth-


	5. Capítulo 4: Linda

**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.**

**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction/**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Linda

**Edward POV. **

Mi nana preparó pastas con hierbas, mi preferida. Como tenía tiempo sin comer pasta así. El olor era espléndido, me recordaba a mi infancia.

—Como te amo —le dije a mi nana dándole un beso en la mejilla.

La casa no ha cambiado en nada desde mi partida. Las mismas fotos de su esposo y su familia en la pared. El mismo sillón verde de los años ochenta, la cocina era un trasto viejo, a la que sólo le funcionaba una hornilla.

—¿Cómo no has cambiado la cocina, nana? —la regañé.

—¡Ay, hijo! Yo ya no cocino. Sólo la utilizo en vez en cuando. Tu madre me manda la comida —dijo en su defensa.

—¡Muy bueno! Pero cuando pueda te la cambiaré y no acepto un no por respuesta —me ofrecí.

—Ay, hijito, la verdad es que sí necesito ayuda, el baño se dañó y varias tuberías…

Está casa necesitaba un hombre para que la arreglara.

—La pasta está lista —dijo María sirviendo en un buen plato.

El olor me volvía loco. Tenía tanta hambre que parecía que el estómago se me iba a salir por la boca. No esperé más para comer. La sensación de las esencias, no tenía palabra para describir. Comí dos platos completos y aún quería más.

Sirvió el tercer plato, cuando tocaron el timbre, me levanté para abrir la puerta pero María no me dejó.

Seguí degustando la pasta, cuando unas voces se escuchaban, era la voz de María y otra voz aterciopelada, debería ser su nieta.

Las voces cada vez más cerca, se escuchaban más claro. La voz de la chica era gloriosa.

María pasó del corredor a la cocina con un plato de comida. No presté atención y seguí comiendo.

Cuando caí en cuenta que la chica me estaba mirando, dejé de comer rápidamente y la miré apenado.

Era hermosa, tenía el cabello castaño, los ojos chocolate, los pómulos pronunciado, flaca y alta. Toda una dulzura ¿Tanto así había cambiado la nieta estos últimos años?, pasó de ser una molestia a ser un ángel.

Quedé boquiabierto por su lindura, y su olor a rosas frescas me enloquecía.

—Hijo —dijo María—, te presento a Bella.

—Yo... mucho... gusto... Me llamo Bella —dije tontamente. ¡Qué estúpido era!—. Oh, disculpa me llamo Edward —me presenté.

—Hola, el gusto es mío. —Hizo un gesto adorable, y sonrió. Yo me perdí con su sonrisa perfecta.

Así que no era la nieta de María, no podía ser. Sus ojos eran negros antes de irme y, ahora los tenía plateados; además su pelo anteriormente lo tenía liso de color negro, pero ahora era semiliso castaño.

Quedé entontado mirándola, hasta que María tosió para sacarme de mi burbuja.

—Hijo, deberías ir a visitar a tu madre —dijo María—. Bella te acompañará.

—No, tranquila, no se moleste, yo conozco el camino —dije.

—No es ninguna molestia, yo ya me iba —dijo Bella amablemente.

Nos despedimos de María y comenzamos a caminar por las calles vacías, sin hablar. Quería volver a oír su voz, pero no sabía cómo comenzar una conversación, así que pensé en algo para iniciar.

—Eh… bueno, ¿vives aquí? —Dios, que idiota, claro que vive aquí. Tantas relaciones que había tenido y una niña me ponía nervioso.

—Sí, claro, hace un rato que me mudé —dijo acariciando su cabello. Esta niña sí que me estaba gustando.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —seguí preguntando. Tendría que conocer sus gustos si pensaba conquistarla.

—19 años —contestó—, ¿y tú?

—22, apenas. —Le guiñé el ojo. Pero no respondió a mi gesto.

—¿En qué parte vives? —preguntó ella esta vez.

—Ahí —Señalé la casa de mi madre que estaba al frente de nosotros. Sus hermosos ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la dirección que indicaba—. ¿Hay algún problema? —pregunté.

—No haga bromas pesadas —dijo un poco molesta.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo iba hacer? Ahí es donde vivo, bueno vive mi madre —dije defendiéndome.

—¿Que tú vives ahí? Pero... —dudó por un momento— ¿cómo es que nunca te he visto?

—Ya, Bella, es que acabo de regresar. No venía desde hace 3 años.

La conversación llegó hasta ahí, la sentía un poco incómoda. Eso no me gustaba, para nada. Miré hacia la casa. Ahí estaba mi madre, en la entrada con su silla tejiendo como de costumbre.

Al verme se emocionó y tiró todo al piso, salió corriendo abrazarme.

—Hijo, has vuelto —dijo llorando.

—Madre no llores, no te quiero ver así. —Le sequé las lágrimas y la abracé fuerte.

—Pero no nos quedemos aquí, tendrás hambre. Bella preparó algo delicioso —dijo mi madre empujándome hacia la casa. ¡Bella ha preparado algo delicioso!, era bella y también cocinaba, definitivamente era un ángel.

Lástima que había comido suficiente donde mi nana para comer aquí; no podría con más comida.

Miré a Bella quién tenía la cabeza baja. Tomé su cara con mi mano y se la alcé, estaba roja como un tomate.

—Gracias —le dije. Bella salió casi corriendo dentro de la casa, la vi un poco roja.

—Mi pequeño, estás cansado. Déjame y te arreglo tu habitación. Tiene que descansar

La casa estaba igual, las fotografía de mi padre, los cuadros que pintaba cuando estaba pequeño. Pintada con el mismo rosa suave con blanco.

Los muebles de cueros negros con una alfombra blanca decoraban la sala de estar, un viejo televisor donde papá veía sus películas aún estaba en el mismo lugar, como si no hubieran pasado los años.

—Te extrañé —dijo mamá en un susurro.

Me volteé para verla y la abracé con muchas ganas, yo también la extrañaba.

—Yo también —dije.

—No sabes cuantos días te he estado esperando.

—¡Mamá! Ya estoy aquí —le dije.

—¿Hasta cuándo, mi pequeño?

—Todo el tiempo que tú me necesites.

—Quiero saber ¿cómo te está yendo? ¿Estás comiendo bien? —se alejó unos centímetros para verme completo.

Estuve bajo sus ojos críticos varios minutos.

—Te veo más flaco —dijo.

—¡Por Dios, mamá! Como como un cerdo —reí.

—Esos militares te tienen a dieta, pero ya verás cómo engordas con mis comidas, también con las comidas de Bella, que prestara unos platos increíbles.

—Como mande, mi general.

—Edward Anthony Cullen, respeta a tu madre —me reprendió.

—Madre, sólo es un juego —dije—. Cuéntame cómo te está yendo en la tienda.

—Excelente, ahora abrí otra tienda con ayuda de Bella, son muy buenos ingresos.

—Me alegro por ti, madre. Tienes que salir adelante y hacer lo que más te gusta —murmuré. Sabía que aún le dolía la partida de mi padre.

De un momento a otro la tenía encima de mí, mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Por Dios, madre! ¿Qué te sucede? —pregunté alterado.

—¿Qué es esa cicatriz en tu brazo derecho, Edward Anthony? —me interrogó en un hilo de voz. Miré mi brazo y ahí estaba una enorme cicatriz que me había hecho en combate, la primera vez que estuve en misión. Ya ni la recordaba.

—Eso fue un accidente madre, nada que preocuparse —traté de calmarla.

—Casi te sacan el brazo y dices que es un accidente —gritó—. No vuelves a ese sitio nunca más.

Cuando sería el día que mi madre aceptaría que era mayor y que ya no me controlaba.

—Mejor me voy a dormir. —Salí corriendo a mi habitación, sabía que no podía contra mi madre, era mejor dejarlo así.

Ahora podría disfrutar de mis vacaciones con mi familia, aunque era mamá y yo. Estar a su lado era lo mejor del mundo, era como volver a ser el pequeño que hacia travesuras en su infancia.

Dormir como un oso, sólo al tocar la cama quedé profundamente dormido hasta tempranas horas de la mañana. Como militar que era tenía la costumbre de levantarme temprano.

Al bajar la casa estaba en total silencio. A Bella no la volví a ver después de que corrió dentro de la casa, esa niña quedó prendada en mi retina.

* * *

Mil Gracias a mi Beta Pulpi Mortensen. Eres la mejor

Que les pareció ?

Gracias a la chicas le han dado a Favorites y a Followers, y a las reviews. espero que le guste la historia :D un millon de gracias

Quién me regala un Reviews? Son Gratis *-*

Lisbth-


	6. Capítulo 5: Sentimientos

**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta de Élite Fanfiction.**

**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Sentimientos

**Bella POV **

Me levantó la cara con su mano. Mi piel ardió en la parte que él me que rozó, mi corazón casi pareciera que se fuera a salir. Nunca había sentido algo así, y apenas conocía al hombre para que mi cuerpo se sintiera así.

El hijo de Esme, con quién vivía. Ahora tendría que compartir con él todas las noches. En la casa no dejó de hablar con su madre, agradecí que ya fuera de noche, me fui para el cuarto.

La mañana siguiente, cuando me levanté, la comida ya estaba servida en la mesa; tres platos con mucha comida, imaginé que Esme no lo había hecho ya que ella sabía que comía poco. Caminé rápidamente para que no me vieran y así no comer, pero no funcionó. Edward me vio.

—¿Para dónde crees que vas? —preguntó.

—¡Eh! —No sabía qué decirle— para la tienda.

—¡Sin comer! No, señorita, primero prueba mi comida —dijo amable.

No quería ser descortés, así que me senté en la silla de siempre. La comida olía muy bien, eran panqueques con miel, jugo de parchita, pan, huevos fritos, crema. Para mí era mucha comida, así que sólo agarré dos panqueques, un pan con crema y un vaso de jugo.

Todo estaba delicioso, no dejé nada de lo que escogí. Cuando terminé, sus ojos fijos en mi nuca me desconcentraron.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó.

—Muy deliciosa —afirmé. Él rió alegre por mi respuesta. Le dediqué una sonrisa y salí de la casa.

A las nueve a.m. abrí la tienda para comenzar a trabajar. Al poco tiempo llegaron dos excursionistas, quienes buscaban materiales para la montaña. Tomó un tiempo buscar todo lo que pidieron, compraron lo que necesitaba y se llevaron unos recuerdos de la cuidad para sus novias.

La mañana está muy tranquila, en las calles son pocas las personas que la caminan, el sol permanecía oculto, las nubes tapan todo el cielo. En la esquina de la calle el señor Fran corría tapando sus verduras para que la lluvia no las mojara; las señoras que salían de la iglesia corrieron para la tienda de señora María que era la más cercana.

Al ver el clima del pueblo, entré a la tienda para buscar el libro y seguir leyendo. Comencé en la página 165, la intriga que me producía pasaba mis límites de corduras.

El timbre de la puerta delantera sonó fuerte, sacándome de mi lectura. Al parecer hoy iba a tener varios visitantes en la tienda; salir para atender a la persona cuando me golpeé con algo que me lanzó al suelo.

Perdí la conciencia por unos minutos hasta que una voz me llamó varias veces, recobrando la conciencia.

—Bella, oye, Bella. Responde —decía Edward.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, no podía no abrir los ojos. El golpe que me di me dejó atónita. Sentí una mano en mi cara rosando mi mejilla suavemente. La voz volvió a retumbar mis oídos.

—Bella, por favor responde —volvió a decir Edward.

La voz de Edward era de terciopelo, soñaba preocupada y angustiada por mi estado; el realmente se estaba preocupando por mí.

Hice mi mejor intento para responder pero sólo abrí la boca. No podía hablar aunque intentaba, así que abrí los ojos para que no se preocupara. Sonrió al ver que mis ojos se abrían, su mano pasó por mi cintura; sus dedos quemaron mi piel donde lo tocaban, sentía calor. La otra mano pasó por mi pierna para agarrarme. Una sensación extraña pasó por mi estómago y mi corazón salió disparado al estar en sus brazos.

De nuevo, perdí la conciencia…

Al despertar me encontraba en mi cama, acostada con un paño mojado en la cabeza. Sacudí lentamente mi cuerpo, tenía los músculos todos adoloridos. No sabía qué me pasó, cuánto tiempo estuve en la cama.

—Hola —saludó Edward. Miré para todos lados para encontrarlo, pero no lo vi. Traté de mover mi mano para levantarme cuando una mano me la detiene, era la de él que me sostenía. Estaba sentado en la parte inferior de la cama, sus gestos eran de tristeza aunque intentó sonreír.

—Hola —saludé. Él se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló delante de mí, cogió el paño de mi cabeza y me acarició delicadamente.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó.

—¡Estoy bien! —aseguré con una media sonrisa.

—De todos modos, el golpe que te diste fue fuerte, será mejor que descanses —determinó.

—De verdad ya me siento mejor, además tengo deberes que hacer —dije levantándome.

Él me sujetó y no me dejó levantar; al contrario, se sentó en la cama conmigo.

—Pequeña, ya es tarde; déjame traerte la cena. No tiene nada que hacer. —Sonrió, levantándose de la cama.

Se tardó un rato en salir de la habitación, yo sólo podía mirarlo. Estaba muy confundida por lo sucedido y aún me dolía la cabeza, así que sólo cerré los ojos cuando Edward salió. Esperé con los ojos cerrados la llegada de Edward con comida, pero el dolor de cabeza era insoportable así que me levanté para buscar una pastilla.

En pocos minutos Edward abrió la puerta con una bandeja llena de comida como para varias personas, nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa que estaba en el cuarto. Comenzamos a comer, la carne sabía deliciosa, el arroz ni hablar, la ensalada, mi preferida, estaba estupenda. Comí degustando todo lo que Edward me trajo. La comida me hacía recordar al restaurante, el preferido de mis padres, y eso me daba dolor en el corazón.

Descansé toda la tarde, a mi lado se quedó para cuidarme. En varias ocasiones nuestras miradas se encontraban, mi cara se enrojecía y apartaba la mirada. Con sólo verlo mi corazón saltaba desbocado. Esta noche mis sueños se tornaron algo extraños; Edward estaba en un prado, llamándome con una gran sonrisa en su cara hermosa, me esperaba con una niña en manos, yo corrí hacia ellos con desesperación.

Al llegar estábamos en un prado cubiertos de rosas blancas y rosadas, Edward me sujetó la cintura con la mano libre y me dio un beso apasionado, lo que hizo que mi corazón palpitara a mil por hora; nos separamos al rato en busca de aire, la pequeña niña que tenía a su lado era igual a él, sus mismos ojos, su color de piel y cabello, sus expresiones. Esa niña era una dulzura, se parecía tanto a él que mi corazón volvió a palpitar fuertemente.

—Mamá —llamó la pequeña. Miré confundida a Edward, él sólo sonrió y me volvió a besar. La niña sacudió mi brazo y alzó los suyos para que la cargase, por instinto me incliné para sujetarla; la alcé suavemente, el sentimiento de amor se apoderó de mí...

Al despertarme, Edward estaba a mi lado con la cabeza en la cama y el cuerpo en una silla. Se veía tan tierno durmiendo que casi lo besé. La cabeza me daba vueltas, el golpe que me di me dejó desconcertada y aún no se me pasaba.

Pasé varios minutos mirando a Edward como dormía, parecía un bebé. Lo conocía poco pero como me gusta, todo lo que hacía me traía más a él, hasta la manera de dormir; tímidamente toqué su cara con mis manos, su piel era como la de un recién nacido, lisa y suave.

El sueño que tuve sólo era parte de mi mente, pero era tan real, que al despertarme al lado de él, mi corazón se contrajo y un dolor en mi pecho me hizo encogerme. Edward rápidamente se levantó algo aturdido, miró para todos los lados de la habitación y cuando su mirada me encontró me regaló una sonrisa de oreja a ojera.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó algo sobreprotector.

—¡Sí! Estoy perfecta —mentí—. Puedes irte a tu habitación —planteé.

—Si no es mucha molestia, me quedaré para cuídate —dijo amablemente. Como podía negarme si cada rato me enamoraba más de él.

—Claro que te puedes quedar, pero no vas a dormir tan mal. Sí quieres acuéstate a mi lado, la cama es muy grande para dos —le sugerí, sintiendo como mi cara se ruborizaba.

Edward sonrió de nuevo, buscó en el closet una sábana y se lanzó a mi lado.

En toda la noche restante no pude dormir pensando en él, en su sonrisa, y en que estaba a sólo cinco centímetros de mí. Su olor invadió todo la habitación, eso me hizo suspirar varias veces.

En la mañana traté de despejar la mente en la cocina preparando el desayuno mientras los demás dormían, pero la sensación de Edward a centímetros de mí no me dejó olvidar nada de la noche.

* * *

Mil Gracias a mi Beta Pulpi Mortensen. Eres la mejor

Quién me regala un Reviews? Son Gratis *-*

Comencé mi tercer semestre *-* :D me falta poco para graduarme :') jaja ! estare muy full, pero espero actualizar pronto el prox cap!

Lisbth-


	7. Capítulo 6: Preocupación

**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta de Élite Fanfiction.**

**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Preocupación

**Edward POV. **

Bella no reaccionaba después del golpe en la cabeza. La llamé varias veces pero no respondía, eso me angustiaba. Mi ángel, estaba mal por mi culpa y no hacía nada para hacerla regresar. Los intentos de mi parte para que volviera no resultaban para nada. Aún permanecía inconsciente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, di gracias a Dios por que no le había pasado nada grave como para quedar en coma. La agarré con mis brazos para atenderla mejor, yo no sabía mucho de medina, pero sí de primeros auxilios. Sólo tenía una opción: llevarla a casa para que descansara ya que un hospital queda a dos pueblos de aquí.

En la calle no estaba nadie, por la lluvia que se aproxima, así que nadie me pudo ayudar. No me importó cárgala solo, casi no pesaba y la sensación de tenerla junto a mí era muy agradable.

En la entrada mi madre, nos ayudó; no supe cómo explicarle lo de Bella sólo que estaba mal. Ella se ofreció a cuidarla mientras iba para donde María a buscar medicamento.

Salí casi corriendo hacia la casa de mi nana; al llegar no le expliqué mucho sólo que Bella estaba desmayada y que se golpeó la cabeza. María me ofreció varias pastillas para ella y un remedio casero para la cabeza. No esperé más para llevárselo, mi ángel necesitaba de atención y yo se la iba a dar.

En la casa, mamá está estaba en el cuarto de abajo con Bella, me imaginé que ese era su cuarto. Le di el medicamento a mi madre para que lo hiciera mientras que yo cuidaba de ella. La fiebre aumentó a medida del tiempo, sudaba mucho por todo el cuerpo; mi ángel la estaba pasando mal y yo sólo podía verla. Al colocarle la medina en la cabeza traté de no despegarme de ella ni por un instante pero mi madre se ofreció cuidarla, sin aceptar un no por respuesta. No tuve más opción que preparar el almuerzo y en la tarde la cena esperando que Bella despertara.

Terminé temprano la cena y fui de inmediato para la habitación, mi madre estaba recostada en la cabecera de la cama. La levanté y la llevé a su cuarto, percaté que estaba durmiendo profunda para bajar donde Bella.

Ella seguía inconsciente; la miré muchas veces pero nada, no reaccionaba. Intenté probar sus tiernos labios pero no pude, mi corazón se acelerada y mis piernas me temblaban. En una ocasión los rocé. Sentí la gloria al tocarlos, pero no estaba bien así que me alejé. Me dolió dejar sus labios, después de probarlo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso.

Traté de concentrarme en otra cosa, pero era imposible así que busqué algo que me ayudara. En su peinadora sólo había tres objetos decorativos; seguí revisando, en la primera gaveta tenía ropa, en la segunda unos libros y un álbum de fotos; la curiosidad me mataba por revisar el álbum pero lo dejé donde estaba. Tomé el primer libro de fantasía. Su título no se veía, la portada estaba dañada, sólo leí el prólogo para saber un poco del libro; al principio sólo era fantasía pero decidí leer un poco más mientras que Bella reaccionaba…

En la mitad del libro encontré varias fotos de ella y un hombre; los celos que sentí por las foto hizo que mi cuerpo se prendiera en llamas, Bella tenía novio y yo tan estúpido enamorándome solo.

Cada foto que veía salía con el abrazándose, riendo y besándose; no pude soportar más viéndolas. Acomodé todo como estabas y me senté en la cama en la parte inferior derecha. Bella dormía como un ángel, eso me volvía loco, no dejé de mirarla ningún momento aunque mi corazón se estaba partiendo en mil, al saber su situación sentimental.

Cuando el sueño me venció, no supe más nada de ella, hasta que algo se movió con brusquedad en la cama, abrí los ojos rápidamente para saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Era ella que se acaba de parar, mi corazón latió descontrolado. Por fin mi ángel reaccionó.

—Hola —saludé con voz ronca. Bella miró para todos lados de la habitación pero al parecer no me vio. Su mano intentaba moverse, inmediatamente se la agarré para que supiera que estaba con ella.

Le pregunté cómo estaba, ella respondió que se encontraba bien; no le creí mucho así que me levanté para observarla mejor pero ella muy terca intentó levantarse. No la dejé; en cambio, me senté muy cerca de ella. No sabía cómo reaccionaría pero no podía estar lejos de ella, la necesito cerca de mí para sentirme vivo.

Las sensaciones que sentía al estar con ella, no podría compararlas con nada, el poco tiempo de conocerla era lo suficiente para que mi mente la pensara cada rato y mi corazón reaccionara de una manera extrema.

Después de comer, ella se recostó para descansar, yo sólo busqué un asiento al lado de su cama para obsérvala dormir. Al instante, yo también caí profundo en un sueño…

Al parecer todos en la casa estábamos sufriendo de sueño porque mi madre no bajó en toda la tarde para ver cómo estaba Bella. Debía estar muy dormida para no venir a verla, ella era como la hija que no tenía.

En mitad de la noche sentí una mano acariciándome las mejillas, no hice mucho caso y seguí durmiendo hasta que caí en cuenta en la habitación que estaba durmiendo. Desperté bruscamente, mirando para los lados, en eso su mirada se conectó con la mía por varios minutos. Si no fuera por mi auto control, me lanzaría a besarla apasionadamente.

Hablamos un poco, y le ofrecí quedarme con ella para cuidarla, ella aceptó gustosamente; eso me hizo sonreír, me ofreció que durmiera en la cama con ella, sin pensarlo busqué una sábana en el closet y me acosté a su lado. Tenerla a unos pocos centímetros de mí hacía que no conciliara el sueño; su olor a flores de primavera me invadía los pulmones.

No sé en qué momento me dormí, pero en el momento que me levanté, mi ángel no estaba en la cama. Me perdí verla despertarse en la mañana. Su habitación aun olía a ella, tardé en un rato en salir de ahí.

En mi habitación todo era distinto, sólo me bañé para bajar a comer esperando que Bella estuviera ahí también.

En el comedor había dos platos en la mesa solamente, me entristecí cuando no la vi. ¿Dónde estará? ¿Por qué se fue tan temprano?

Al mirar el reloj comprendí que eran más de las 10 a.m. y que Bella está en la tienda trabajando, esa niña no podía quedarse tranquila por un día. Todos los días trabaja sin importar que estuviera mala.

Mi madre también estaría en su tienda, como todos los días no me quedaba nada que hacer a mí. Eso no me gusta para nada, quedarme en la casa sin hacer algo. Donde María ya le había arreglado todos los objetos dañados, así que no tenía trabajo para el día de hoy.

En la casa, tampoco podría hacer nada; las tuberías funcionan a la perfección, la cocina y la nevera eran nuevas, la madera estaba en buen estado, el piso pulido y limpio. Quedaba nada más el auto que era mi padre, es que estaba en muy mal estado, no funcionaba desde que él murió.

No tenía otra opción este día que reparar el auto viejo, para no ir a la tienda y comer a Bella a besos.

El auto no tenía un buen aspecto, el motor no funcionaba; los frenos, el arranque, la dirección y los cauchos tampoco. Comencé desinstalando los muebles un poco oxidados, el cuero permanecía intacto sólo hacía falta cambiarle los hierro que lo sostenía. Así que tendría que comprar tubos nuevos. El capo no se salvaba, estaba en muy mal estado y ni hablar de la maletero. No quedaba de otra opción que pedir las piezas por internet y revisar lo que faltaba al auto.

La señal, en el pueblo es muy mala. Apenas había teléfono público para comunicarse, a nadie le preocupaba el no tener internet o señal de televisión, pero para mí eso ahora era un problema. Tendría que ir al pueblo de al lado para poder usar una computadora con internet.

Sólo tres horas de caminos a pie para llegar al pueblo Agur. Donde la tecnología era más avanzada que aquí. No tenía otra posibilidad de comprar los repuestos para el auto. Así que no pensé mucho en salir al otro pueblo. Llevé conmigo cinco botellas de agua y algo para comer en el camino.

La vía se encontraba sola, se veía que rara vez pasaba algún vehículo por aquí. Los árboles frondosos a la orilla de la carretera mostraban unos bosques inmensos.

Las leyendas de esta zona cuentan sobres criaturas mitológicas.

Apenas llevaba media hora cuando la vegetación cambio por completo de húmedo boscoso árido rocoso y de nuevo a húmedo boscoso. Era como una franja que limitaba espacio territorial para cada bosque.

El camino se mantenía solitario y sin pista de algún vehículo por pasar, la poca comunicación entre los dos pueblos era evidente.

Llego un momento que volví a pensar en Bella y en lo maravillosa que era, pero ella tenía otro que conquistó su corazón. Había llegado tarde a su mundo para poder ganar su corazón. Como me gustaba cada minuto que pensaba en ella, mi corazón elevaba la velocidad de palpitar, parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho y se irá en busca de Bella.

Caminé por dos horas más pero nada que veía algún rastro de casas, así aumenté la velocidad de mis pies. Si seguía así, llegaría mañana y eso no me convenía, quería ver a Bella en la cena.

Ya había pasado el mediodía y el sol se reflejaba en dirección al escudo del Ángel en la plaza principal. Muy pocas personas merodeaban en sitio. Éste pueblo contaba con el doble de ciudadanos que Forks. Su economía se subsidiaba con metales en el sub suelo y agricultura.

Busqué desesperadamente un restaurante, el hambre que tenía no era normal, y la sed menos. Las cinco botellas de agua habían pasado hace mucho y mi cuerpo pedía más.

En eso de mirar todo el pueblo encontré, un pequeño restaurante abierto, no dudé en entrar para comer. La mesera me atendió muy amable, sólo pedí carne con ensalada tradicional. La comida estaba deliciosa, sin casi respirar me la comí toda. Después de salir del restaurante, vi una zona de Internet, estaba muy lleno pero afortunadamente para mí, había una computadora disponible.

De inmediato busqué el sitio de compras por Internet de piezas de auto. En la página salía de todo, piezas hasta de los primeros vehículos que salieron. Coloqué el modelo de mi auto, un Mustang del 99; miles de opciones salieron en la pantalla pero sólo seleccioné una, pedí todo lo necesario para arreglarlo. Lo único que faltaba era dar el número de mi tarjeta de crédito. Al realizar esa opción la petición fue hecha.

Sólo tardé media hora en el cibercafé; ya eran más de las tres de la tarde así que tenía que correr para no agarrar la oscuridad en la carretera.

De regreso corrí por varios minutos pero no pude por mucho más, volví a caminar por todo el camino, cada vez la luz del sol era menor. Con el ritmo que llevaba, primero iban a llegar los repuestos que yo a la casa. Sin darme cuenta, volví a correr y esta vez sin parar en todo el camino. Llegué a la casa todo sudado y cansado. Tenía años sin correr tanto, claro que en mi trabajo corría mucho, pero no como hoy.

En la entrada se encontraba Bella escuchando música y mirando al cielo. Mi corazón se aceleró, y si no es por mi autocontrol no sé qué hubiera pasado en ese momento.

—¡Hola! —saludé con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó mirándome de pie a cabeza.

—No es nada, sólo fui al pueblo de al lado caminado. —Sonreí abiertamente.

—¡Qué! Sólo a ti se te ocurre —dijo.

—¡Oye! Yo hago ejercicio. Y eso no es nada —presumí.

—Apuesto a que vienes cansado y tienes mucha hambre —se burló de mí.

—Pues, la verdad, me descubriste. Vengo que no puedo con mi alma —confesé.

—Déjame y te sirvió la comida —se ofreció amable. Como me perdía en sus ojos grises. Todo a mi alrededor se desvaneció, sólo era ella y yo. Pero la realidad me sacó de mi ilusión cuando mi estómago sonó muy fuerte.

—Gracias. Me iré a cambiar, ya vengo.

Subí rápido las escaleras, pasé por el cuarto de mi madre, quién estaba acostada en su cama.

—Hola, madre, ¿cómo te fue hoy? —pregunté.

—Bien, cariño. No te vi en el almuerzo y menos en la cena. ¿Dónde estabas? —dijo algo angustiada.

—Fui un momento al pueblo. Para comprar unas cosas —le conté.

—Oh, está bien, cariño. Te preparo la cena. —Se levantó lentamente de la cama, pero de inmediato la detuve.

—No, madre, no te preocupes. Bella se ofreció y acepté.

Ella sólo a sintió y me dio un beso en la frente.

En mi cuarto aproveché para darme un baño rápido, no quería que Bella me viera tan sucio.

Tardé poco en bajar las escaleras y llegar a la cocina; Bella esperaba con un plato de comida lleno hasta más no poder.

—Así, de hambriento me veo —pregunté.

—Es sólo…, pensé que tenías mucha hambre —dijo apenada.

Sin pensarlo, me lo comí todo; estaba realmente hambriento y la comida que preparó Bella sabía fantástico. Como me volvían loco las cosas que ella hacía.

* * *

Mil Gracias a mi Beta Pulpi Mortensen.

Su opinión es importante ! si me puede decir que les pareció seria genial

He estado un poco perdida!la univ me consume. espero publicar el prox tan pronto como termine el semestre.

Lisbth-


	8. Capítulo 7: Cambio de Planes

**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.**

**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction/**

* * *

Capítulo 7. Cambio de planes

**Bella POV.**

En todo el día pensé en Edward, pero no lo vi. Desde que me levanté… Su imagen dormido a mi lado volvió a mi cabeza haciéndome suspirar más de una vez.

Finalizando la tarde no tenía nada que hacer, y mis pensamientos sólo eran para Edward. Busqué mi reproductor y coloqué la primera canción. Pero aun así pensaba en Edward, sin remedio todo mi cuarto olía a él. Salí al porche para tratar de pensar en otra cosa.

Pasé rato mirando al cielo, estaba despejado, la luna se asomaba, la brisa rosaba suavemente mi piel. La luz de la luna comenzaba a brillar despampanante. Los audífonos en mis oídos no permitían que oyera los sonidos de paisaje pero imaginé que sería como todos los días tranquilos, sólo el sonido de algún grillo o un renacuajo.

En el momento que sonó "Defying Gravity", me concentré en escucharla, me gustaba mucho esa canción. Cerré los ojos tratando que mi mente se fusionara con la canción. Al terminar volví a mirar al cielo.

Sin darme cuenta Edward estaba en la puerta mirándome, me sonrojé mucho. Agradecí que el bombillo del porche no funcionara bien, para que no se diera cuenta de mi reacción.

—¡Hola! —saludó. Lo miré, su atuendo estaba todo sucio y sudado. Aun así se veía tan sexual, ¡cómo alborotaba mis hormonas!

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —pregunté intrigada. Lo volví a mirar pero esta vez completo, no pude contenerme.

—No es nada, sólo fui al otro pueblo caminado. —Sonrió.

—¡Qué! Sólo a ti se te ocurre —dije imaginando todo lo que había caminado.

—¡Oye! Yo hago ejercicio. Y eso no es nada —dijo algo presumido.

—Apuesto a que vienes cansado y tienes mucha hambre.

—Pues, la verdad, me descubriste. Vengo que no puedo con mi alma —confesó.

—Déjame y te sirvo la comida —me ofrecí. Su mirada se cruzó con la mía estuvimos un rato así, hasta que su estómago sonó muy fuerte, he hizo que apartara su mirada.

—Gracias, me iré a cambiar. ¡Ya vengo! —dijo.

Cuando él subió las escaleras, caminé a la cocina para prepararle la comida, pescado blanco. En menos de media hora la comida ya estaba, él bajó un poco después, ya bañado, su camisa se le pegaba a su cuerpo y eso me hizo perderme por unos minutos en mi mente.

Miró la mesa donde estaba ya servida su cena, sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver tanta comida.

—¿Así de hambriento me veo? —preguntó mirándose.

—Es sólo que pensé que tenías mucha hambre —dije sonrojándome, a la vez que una risita nerviosa escapa de entre mis labios.

Edward se sentó a comer, y sin decir otra palabra se comió todo. Estaba impresionada, no había dejado pero ni un poco de la comida. Al finalizar, me levanté a lavar los platos pero él no me dejó, se ofreció, yo sólo asentí y salí al porche a lo estaba haciendo antes que él llegara.

En pocos minutos Edward se encontraba de nuevo a mi lado en el mueble colgante del porche, me sonrió tierno, y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Desconecté mis audífonos y apagué mi reproductor para hablar con él.

—Espero que te haya gustado la comida —dije.

—Si estaba divina, ¿cómo no me iba a gustar? —murmuró.

—Me alegra.

—¿Cómo sigues? No te vi en la mañana —preguntó.

—Lo de ayer, no pasó nada, sólo fue un golpe, ya se me pasó. Ah, perdona, es que no te quise levantar —dije recordándome verlo dormir.

—¡Oh, ya! Pero tienes que verte de ese golpe en la cabeza, es peligroso —dijo preocupado.

—¿Y tú qué hiciste en Agur? —pregunté.

—Yo, buscando una linda chica, pero nadie se compara contigo —dijo con voz juguetona. Sentí como mi cara se sonrojaba.

—Encontrarías muchas.

—No, la verdad que tú eres la más linda. —Me picó el ojo. De nuevo sentí como mi cara se volvía roja.

Nos quedamos así por un buen rato, hablando sobre las cosas que se nos venían a la mente, música, cultura, idiomas, de su trabajo, de mi carrera sin terminar. Todo era muy divertido y su presencia me agradaba mucho. Hasta que llegó un momento que me recosté en su hombro cerrando los ojos, perdiéndome en su respiración; no supe más de mí.

En la mañana amanecí en mi habitación, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo había llegado ahí, lo último que recordaba era Edward cantándome en portugués. Miré para los lados a ver si él estaba conmigo de nuevo, pero estaba sola en la habitación. Me levanté triste.

Me cepillé y me vestí sin muchos ánimos, no sabía que haría hoy; ya que, ayer, Esme me hizo prometer que agarraría el día completo, así que desde que llegué a éste pueblo tenía mi primer día libre y no sabía qué hacer. En la cuidad hubiera salido de compras o a algún parque, pero aquí todo era distinto.

Como era de costumbre, la mesa ya estaba servida, sólo me senté no había rastro de nadie.

Iré el reloj y eran más de las ocho, pensé que Esme ya estaba en su tienda.

Los panes estaban calientes aun, sólo agarré la crema y los rellené; un vaso de jugo de melón para complementar mi desayuno, no había pasado ni quince minutos cuando ya no sabía qué hacer

Edward entró a la cocina aún dormido, con una bermuda, y sin camisa. Al verlo mi corazón casi se paralizó. Su pecho y su abdomen eran esculpidos, y ni hablar de sus brazos. Era como un dios griego que había bajado de su trono.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó. Se me olvidó respirar.

—Sí, muy bien —dije.

—Estás muy blanca.

—No es nada. Ven a comer que el pan está caliente y el jugo frío.

—Está bien. —Se sentó a mi lado y con una gran sonrisa comenzó a comer.

Terminamos los dos de comer, pero ninguno se movió esperando que alguien diera el primer paso.

—¿Qué vas hacer hoy? —pregunté.

—Esperar que lleguen los repuestos de auto —respondió.

—¡Oh! ¡Te puedo ayudar!

—Tú tienes que trabajar.

—No, tengo el día libre —dije con un gesto alegre.

—¡Ja ja! ¿Y así piensas tomarte el día libre, ayudándome? —bufó.

—Es que no tengo nada que hacer; la casa está limpia, la ropa lavada y planchada, las plantas están podadas y la verdad no encuentro qué hacer.

—Bueno, me ayudarás. Pero eso sí, después haremos algo divertido.

—Hecho.

El garaje en la parte trasera de la casa no se veía bien. Se encontraba llena de polvo y de sucio.

A continuación, Edward comenzó a desarmar el auto. Primero con las puertas, después con el capo y la parte trasera.

Como aun las piezas no llegaban, empezó a lijar la puerta derecha.

—¿Te puedo ayudar? —pregunté.

—Claro, toma una lija y ven, acércate. —Me tiró una lija y me hizo un gesto con el dedo de índice.

Me acerqué gustosa a su lado, comenzando a lijar el caparazón plateado de la puerta. Sin darnos cuenta terminamos la primera puerta.

La mañana a su lado era lo mejor que me había pasado en todo este tiempo, como me sentía a su lado no tenía explicación. La forma en la que hacía que mi cuerpo reaccionara, en cada gesto me volvía completamente vulnerable.

En medio de la mañana tomamos un descanso para preparar una limonada, ya que trabajamos mucho y el calor en la cochera era sofocante.

Después de largas horas lijando las puertas y las tapas delantera y trasera, comenzamos con la poca pintura que quedaba en el auto, sin parar hasta el medio día. A esa hora los dos necesitábamos comer, así que tomamos otro receso para almorzar. Esta vez los dos preparamos el almuerzo, sopa de guisantes con bolitas de masa de maíz y queso. Cada uno se comió dos platos, la verdad que el mío era mucho más pequeño que el Edward.

Segundos más tarde, un camión se estaciona frente a la casa. Edward salió para ver de qué se trataba mientras yo limpiaba los platos sucios.

Cuando terminé, salí, estaban bajando cosas del camión. Parecían repuestos, esos serían los que Edward estuvo toda la mañana esperando. Bajan una gran cantidad de cosas, de todo, piezas en acerco para el motor hasta los cauchos.

Los ayudé con lo que podía, aunque era poco lo que daban. Pero con varios hombres musculosos en pocos minutos bajaron hasta el último tornillo.

Imaginé cuánto dinero gastó en todas aquellas piezas para arreglar el auto viejo; seguramente era una reliquia familiar para conservarlo aún.

Los hombres se fueron inmediatamente y nosotros comenzamos por tercera vez a lijar el auto. En momentos nuestras miradas se cruzaban dejando de trabajar por minutos.

Edward terminó de quitar la pintura con un líquido especial para dejar toda la carrocería sin ninguna parte de la pintura plateada.

—¿Quieres pintar conmigo? —ofreció.

—¡Sí, claro! —dije.

—Voy a buscar lo que necesitamos. —Se fue del garaje, dejándome sola. Como no sabía en qué podía ayudar mientras que venía; traté de arreglar la cochera.

No tardó mucho en llegar con dos máscaras de gas, un gran pote de pintura y un compresor.

—Ven que te voy a enseñar cómo pintar un auto. —Me hizo seña que me acercara y me tiró la máscara.

Yo sólo asentí colocándome la máscara y tapándome la ropa con una bolsa grande para no dañar la tela con la pintura.

Así mismo hizo Edward. Al principio tapamos todos los vidrios y lo que se pudiera dañar con la pintura, después mezcló el color rojo de la pintura con un líquido y lo vacío en pistola del compresor.

—Comencemos —agregué.

—¡Vale! —sonrió.

Me agarró por la cintura, atrayéndome a su cuerpo para darme la pistola y envolverme en sus brazos. Eso me hizo enloquecer, tampoco así que mis piernas temblaron.

Al instante la pistola comenzó a sacar en forma de aerosol la pintura roja. Edward sujetó mis dos manos y empezó a moverlas de lado para lado bajando lentamente, cada vez pintando la latonería.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, me encantaba estar tan cerca de él. Su piel cálida rosaba en oportunidades mi piel, haciendo que el calor de mi cuerpo aumentara más de lo normal.

¡Cómo me estaba enamorando de Edward! Mis barreras desaparecieron desde el mismo momento en que le vi en la casa de María. Pero él no mostraba ninguna reacción hacia mí, tal vez yo no era su tipo, sino todo lo contrario, le gustaba las rubias, totalmente diferente a mi aspecto.

Nuevamente dejaba mi submundo cuando no podía respirar para volver a la realidad drásticamente, menos mal que traía la máscara para que Edward no viera como me había puesto.

Pintamos toda la carrocería del auto casi terminado la tarde, y como él había prometido hacer algo divertido los dos sin nada de trabajo. Buscó algo en el cuarto del fondo, cerca del mío en el primer piso.

Era una Play 2 con algunos juegos de todo tipo: de carreras, acción, aventura, niño y cocina.

—¡Wao! —exclamé—, así que aquí fue donde aprendiste a cocinar.

—Un poco, la mayoría me lo enseñó María —contestó riendo—. ¿Qué quieres jugar?

—No lo sé, ¿tienes algo de combate?

—Claro, pero no te quiero dar una paliza —fanfarroneó.

—Ajá, sí como no, deja de hablar y juega —reté.

Elegí al Guerrero Cobra, delgado y veloz según su descripción, mientras que él eligió al Maestro Dragón, muy fuerte y ágil.

Comencé perdiendo, pero al adaptarme a los controles era como manejar mi celular; el Guerrero con una habilidad escondida de un juego apreté los botones sin parar y venció fácil al Maestro.

Edward quedó con la boca abierta cuando su avatar quedó muerto.

—Haz hecho trampa —recriminó.

—¿Yo?, ¿trampa?, jamás. No es mi culpa que no sepas jugar —bufé.

—Enséñame lo que has hecho —pidió con una carita de niño inocente.

—No, son mis secretos.

—Qué mala eres, ¿de verdad no me vas enseñar? —suplicó de nuevo.

Sonreí al ver su actitud de niño pequeño. De nuevo hizo un puchero para que le enseñara pero como una chica dura que soy, volví a negar. Su cara cada vez se acercaba más a la mía quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia. Cuando sus labios se acercaron lo suficientes como para rosar los míos. Sonó la puerta.

En ese instante nos alejamos rápidamente, mirando cada uno mirando para un lado distinto. Esme entró a la sala con una expresión divertida.

—¿Qué han hecho, chicos? —preguntó.

—Jugando, madre —respondió Edward.

—Tú estás muy grande para eso —agregó.

—¡Oye! Sólo tengo veintidós años. Además le estaba enseñando a Bella —se defendió, diciendo una mentira.

—Si te gané —aclaré la situación.

—Parecen dos niños peleando —dijo Esme—. Más vale ayúdeme a hacer la comida.

—En un momento —dijo Edward.

Nos levantamos del suelo, hacia la cocina para realizar la cena.

Mientras él picaba los vegetales, yo hacía el jugo de fresas. En poco tiempo ya estábamos condimentando el pollo con el aderezo. La ensalada cocida la preparó Esme.

En menos de lo que esperamos, la cena ya estaba lista, así que Edward fue por María para comer todos como familia.

Esperando que él volviera, Esme conversó conmigo sobre el trabajo en la tienda. Yo le conté lo que nosotros hicimos en el día.

Cuando Edward llegó con María nos sentamos los cuatro en la mesa para cenar, en toda la cena Edward no dejó de mirarme y cuando nuestras miradas de encontraban, la bajábamos rápido para disimular.

Me ofrecí a acompañarlos para llevar a María a su casa; en el camino nadie habló, todo fue cayado hasta que rompí el silencio.

—María, ¿cómo estuvo el trabajo hoy? —pregunté para comenzar la conversación.

—¡Ay, hija! Como siempre muy duro, casi no descansé pero mi nieta vuelve mañana para ayudarme —dijo María.

—¡Vaya, así que tu nieta vuelve! ¿Dónde estaba viviendo? —preguntó Edward.

—Nueva York, estudiando en la Universidad —contestó María muy orgullosa. Yo había escuchado de esa universidad una de las mejores del país.

—¡Dios! De verdad, ¡qué Bien! —dijo Edward impresionado.

—Ya llegamos —dijo María.

—Hasta mañana, María, que pases buena noche —me despedí cordial.

—Buenas noches, nana —dijo Edward, abrazándola y besándola muy fuerte.

Como desearía que ese beso fuera para mí, desde que sus labios rosaron los míos, no he dejado de pensar en cómo sería un verdadero beso de Edward.

Nos regresamos a la casa; el pueblo estaba muy tranquilo como siempre, algún que otro ruido de un carro pero nada más.

—¿Vas a trabajar mañana? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí, sólo era un día de descanso —respondí, este día que pasé a su lado, fue el mejor que he vivido en mis dieciocho años.

—Qué lastima, tendré que terminar el auto solo. —Hizo un gesto de tristeza y suspiró.

—Espérame y te ayudo en la tarde —ofrecí mi ayuda.

—Yo te espero si, sólo si, me dejas cocinar a mí todos los días.

—¡Está bien! Pero yo te ayudo.

La noche pasó lenta, cada hora en mi cama fue algo eterno. No sé a qué hora me quedé dormida...

Pasó toda una semana Edward trabajando en su auto, y yo en la tienda. Aunque estábamos siempre juntos, fue poco el contacto

Todo el día me lo pasé en una burbuja mental, no dejé de pensar qué sería de mi vida anterior.

¿Si mis padres seguían buscando? ¿Si estarían bien, ellos dos solos?

No esperé más, salí del pueblo en busca de internet la mejor forma de comunicarme sin que descubran mi ubicación.

En el camino una mujer me ofreció darme un aventón, sin dudar acepté.

No pasó más de quince minutos cuando ya estaba en el pueblo, le agradecí y me bajé del carro.

Caminé por todo el poblado, hasta encontrar un cibercafé. A esta hora eran pocas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar. La mayoría eran niños jugando en las computadoras; habían no más de quinces computadoras, todas viejas para la época.

Me senté en la computadora siete; nunca había tenido una computadora tan grande. Siempre fue una pantalla ultra plana o una portátil; pensé en un momento qué tenía que hacer.

—Si entro en mi avatar, sabrán que me conecté y de dónde. Tendré que crear uno nuevo —hablé en voz baja para que nadie me oyera.

"Julieta María Amaya" coloqué en nombre de mi nuevo usuario. Sin durarlo, busqué a Jacob Black para hacer enlace. No tardó más de diez minutos en aceptarme, siendo el nombre y la foto desconocida para él.

—Hola, Pepito —escribí. Siempre cuando estábamos los dos solos, le decía "Pepito" como apodo.

—Hola, Desconocida —respondió más tarde de lo que yo me esperaba. Siempre cuando hablaba con él por redes sociales respondía de inmediato, pero ahora como no sabía quién era, no se preocupaba.

—¿Así tratas a tus amistades J.?

—No me digas que eres E.T. —contestó de inmediato. Al colorarle el segundo nombre abreviado se dio de cuenta quién era.

—Oye, más respeto, Pepito. Sí soy pero no me digas así. Quiero saber todo desde mi despedida, —La desconfianza que me provocaba la inseguridad de una red social, hacía que colocara todo en clave para nosotros dos.

—Todo mal, no sabes lo triste que me he sentido; los Reyes han destrozado toda la cuidad buscándote y aún sigue. Mi carro bien, te mataré cuando te vea, lo dejaste en un estacionamiento del Terminal Público. —Sus reproches, como siempre, por no cuidar su vehículo.

—Pero ya lo encontraste, y no le pasó nada; dile a mis padres que los amo pero que no me busquen. Te amo, nunca te olvidaré. Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir —me despedí, sin ver lo que me respondería.

Salí del cibercafé y el sol se estaba ocultando, tendría que darme prisa para no quedarme en la carretera a oscuras.

Al principio caminé rápido, pero a medida que avanzaban el temor de quedarme sola en la oscuridad me invadió, comencé a correr sin parar. Llevaba varios kilómetros recorridos cuando mi cuerpo perdió el equilibrio, caí al suelo sin poder evitar pegarme en la cabeza, quedando inconsciente...

* * *

Mil Gracias a mi Beta Pulpi Mortensen.

Gracias a todas por los Favs, Follows, Y Reviews

Su opinión es importante ! si me puede decir que les pareció seria genial

No se cuando vuelva a publicar, espero que pronto. estoy esperando los cap. beteados de mi querida beta. la otra es que en mi país es un caos, un día me dan clases y a al siguiente entramos a paro, pq el presupuesto para la univ no alcanza. Supuestamente estoy de paro hasta dios sabe cuando. algo muy triste, pero es lo que estamos viviendo :'(

Lisbth-


	9. Capítulo 8: Angustia

**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.**

**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction/**

* * *

Capítulo 8. Angustia.

**Edward POV.**

En toda la semana, Bella se la pasó en la tienda trabajando sin descanso; casi no se veía en la casa. Extrañaba mucho compartir con ella, en ocasiones solo coincidíamos en la cena, pero siempre está muy distraída.

No quise molestarla, sabía que me estaba evitando. Lo que no sabía era el porqué de su actitud. Lo mejor sería darle su espacio.

Terminé el auto antes de lo esperado, sin ningún problema.

Pensé en probarlo por el pueblo, y sin duda mi pensamiento fue hacia Bella, así que no dudé en buscarla en la tienda, tal vez, cerraría temprano para acompañarme.

El carro funcionaba excelente, el motor rugía fuertemente; en la carretera todo un vehículo de carreras. Si mi padre estuviera vivo, estaría orgulloso de su hijo. A él le encantaba los autos. Toda su vida reunió para comprarse el Mustang, hasta que un día se cayó del caballo en la hacienda dejándolo en silla de ruedas; eso fue lo que acabó con su vida. Al recordar a mi padre no pude dejar de derramar una lágrima por él.

No tardé nada en llegar a la tienda, pero, para mi sorpresa, ya estaba cerrada por completo.

—¿Dónde estará Bella? —comenté en voz alta.

No me quedó de otra que buscarla por el pueblo pero ninguna señal de ella, al parecer la tierra se la comió, y eso me estaba preocupando.

Donde mi madre no estaba, también fui donde María pero nada, en la casa ni rastro de ella. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y no aparecía, eso si estaba grave, si le había pasado algo no me lo perdonaría.

Su desaparición me estaba preocupando demasiado, mis manos estaban sudadas y mi mente maquinaba todo tipo de cosas malas que le pudieron haber sucedido.

Salí muy rápido de la casa, preguntando a todos los que veía pero nadie sabía el paradero de ella. Busqué sin parar por el pueblo de nuevo hasta que me decidí por ir a los pueblos vecinos, a los más cercanos, ya que eran los únicos a los que era factible llegar caminando.

En la salida de Forks se encontraba un viejo en su casa, no lo reconocí a primera, pero al mirarlo bien distingo a Mateo, un viejo amigo de mi padre. Los años ya le estaban pasando factura, se veía muy delgado.

Lo saludé cordialmente, pregunté por su salud, y fui al grano del asunto preguntando por Bella. Recé porque la haya visto, y sí, Dios me escuchó, me dijo la dirección en que se fue y sin duda se fue al otro pueblo, no estaba muy lejos de aquí, pero era muy solitario.

Comencé a conducir rápido por la vía, mirando para todos los lados a ver si veía a Bella, pero sin resultado. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Bella pocas veces hablaba de ella, no sabía ni su apellido, ni de dónde venía; la verdad no conocía nada de ella.

Visualicé un cuerpo tirado a un lado de la carretera; estacioné para ayudar, pero, al bajarme, la sorpresa que me llevé fue grande, era Bella tirada en la vía. Desmayada por completo, la llamé varias veces pero nada, no respondió. Tenía signos vitales. La agarré y la subí al auto tenía que llevarla a un hospital lo antes posible; no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado desmayada.

Los desmayos de Bella me tenían preocupados, no era para nada normal que en una semana llevara varios desmayos, también lo peligroso de salir sola.

No quería pensar en lo que le hubiera pasado si alguien distinto a mí la hubiera encontrado, si le hubiera hecho algo a mi hermoso ángel.

En el pueblo no tenían hospital, sólo un consultorio público que a esta hora estaría cerrado, no dudé en salir lo más rápido en busca de un hospital.

Bella aún seguía desmayada, en el auto no daba razón de vida. Si no fuera por su respiración lenta, creería que estaba muerta.

No duramos mucho en llegar a el pueblo vecino, éste era el más grande de los pueblo a su alrededor. Aparqué en el estacionamiento del hospital y bajé a Bella cargándola inconsciente. Entré por la parte trasera del establecimiento, un letrero decía: "EMERGENCIAS".

En un momento la enfermera ya estaba atendiendo a Bella. Pero me prohibieron el paso al consultorio, tenía que esperar afuera, en la sala de espera. Cada minuto que pasaba y no salía nadie, me asustaba más. El sufrimiento que sentía por no saber de Bella me estaba matando.

Por fin, salió un doctor de emergencia llamando a los familiares de Bella Cullen, tuve que dar mi apellido porque no sabía cómo se apellidaba Bella.

—Sí, doctor, soy yo —dije rápido. Él me miró con cara de tristeza, pero no dijo nada.

—Dígame, doctor, ¿qué tiene Bella, por favor? —supliqué.

—Es sólo un desmayo, pero su cerebro está teniendo problemas. Tiene que ir a la capital a hacer un chequeo —respondió el doctor.

—¿Pero es algo grave? ¿Se va a morir? —dije con los ojos aguados.

—No es nada grave, sólo es un chequeo para verificar funcionamiento. Sólo tiene que comer mejor y nada de disgustos —explicó.

—Gracias a Dios y la Virgen —dije quitándome las lágrimas que caían por mis ojos—. ¿Puedo verla?

—Sí, claro, adelante. Está en la habitación 10 —dijo el doctor.

Corrí hacia la habitación, la desesperación por verla me mataba. Al entrar la veo. Está con los ojos cerrados, se veía tan tierna durmiendo, que me hizo suspirar más de una vez; sus brazos están llenos de agujas donde le pasaban varias vitaminas.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se quedó un rato quieta, pero después se movió muy rápido.

—¡Eh!, calma Bella, estás bien ahora —dije con una sonrisa. Miró para el lado derecho donde me encontraba.

—¿Que me pasó? —preguntó.

—Te desmayaste en la vía —respondí.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —volvió a preguntar.

—Busqué hasta por debajo de las piedras —dije.

—Lo lamento tanto, no debí salir sola, lo siento. —Estaba comenzando a llorar.

—No, tranquila, sólo que me tenías preocupado, pero ya estás bien, aquí conmigo —dije secándole las lágrimas—. ¿Tienes hambre? —pregunté.

—La verdad que sí, mucha. Caminé un montón —contestó.

—Bueno, ya vengo, te iré a buscar algo, no te vayas —dije jugando

Ella sólo rió un poco. Salí en busca de la cafetería, a ella le darían comida, pero a mí no y tenía mucha hambre, ya que no había almorzado nada porque estaba terminando el auto.

—Dos pasteles de carne, por favor —pedí en la cafetería.

—¿Algo más? —ofreció la chica.

—Dos jugos de manzana y una caja de chocolate, si es tan amable —dije con una sonrisa.

—Tenga, señor —dijo.

—Gracias. —Saqué la cartera y pagué la comida.

Los pasteles de carne se veía irresistibles, su olor incomparable. Visualicé una enfermera que pasaba por mi lado.

—Disculpe, señorita, ¿a qué hora dan de alta a la paciente de la habitación 10? —pregunté.

—Espere para verificar, señor —contestó la enfermera. Buscó en la computadora de la recepción—. En una hora cuando le termine el medicamento que se le está suministrando.

—Está bien, gracias —dije.

Fui a la habitación de Bella, quién estaba mirando con sufrimiento la comida que le habían traído del hospital.

—¿Qué no te gusta? —pregunté.

—La verdad, no. Mi madre siempre me obligaba a comer esta comida y la aburrí —dijo suspirando.

—Si quieres te comes estos pasteles —ofrecí. Vi como sus ojos se iluminaban. No pude evitar sonreírle.

—Gracias, Edward. Eres el mejor, no sé qué haría sin ti —dijo sonriendo.

—No es para tanto, Bella. Ten, come. Yo me comeré tu comida para no desperdiciarla. Y te traje una caja de chocolate. —Ella hizo un gesto tierno y comenzó a comer.

Los dos comimos en silencio, en ocasiones la miraba a la cara para ver sus hermosos labios y sus ojos. ¡Cómo anhelaba besarlos! En momentos, Bella me sorprendía mirándola como un tonto y desviaba la mirada.

—Permiso —habló una enfermera en la puerta.

—Pase. —Me paré de la silla.

—Vengo a quitarle el medicamento —dijo la enfermera.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo Bella. No pude no reírme, no pasó ni tres horas y ella parecía tener una eternidad en el lugar.

—Ya lista, señorita, se puede ir —dijo botando todo a la papelera y saliendo de la habitación.

—Bueno, niñita, vamos a nuestro hogar que mi madre debe estar muy preocupada —dije recogiendo las pocas cosas que teníamos.

—¡Dios, verdad! ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.

—Las 10 p.m. —respondí.

—¡Que tarde!

Salimos del hospital lentamente, ya que aún Bella se sentía un poco mareada por el fuerte medicamento que le habían colocado.

—¿En qué nos vamos a ir? —preguntó Bella algo pensativa. Señalé el vehículo rojo que se encontraba en el estacionamiento—. ¡Qué! Lo arreglaste por completo. —Yo sólo asentí.

Nos montamos en el auto y comencé a conducir rápido para no llegar a la casa tan tarde. En el camino no sabía de qué hablar hasta que decidí preguntarle por su pasado.

—Bella, nunca me has dicho, ¿cómo es tu nombre completo? —pregunté.

—Mi nombre... —Tardó un rato pensando. Yo dudé, nadie se tarda en responder algo tan simple— Bella Jazmín Swan.

—Jazmín —reí al saber el segundo nombre de Bella.

—Hey, no te burles, yo no tengo la culpa que mis padres me colocaran ese nombre —se defendió—. ¿El tuyo, cómo es?

—Edward Anthony Masen Cullen —dije.

—El tuyo no se queda muy atrás —dijo Bella burlándose ahora del mío.

—¿Qué hacías antes de venir a Forks? —pregunté.

—Estudié Comercio Internacional —respondió. Yo abrí los ojos como platos. Esa carrera costaba una fortuna en cualquiera de las universidades del país.

—¿Y tú que hacías? ¿Por qué tenías tanto tiempo sin venir? —preguntó Bella.

—Soy Oficial Especial de Crímenes de Tráfico de Drogas, y no tenía vacaciones desde hace mucho —contesté—. ¿Por que viniste al lugar menos comercial del país?

—¡Umm! —Se queda callada por varios minutos— Dejé la carrera y éste lugar me gusta más.

—¡Oh, vaya! Viajar por el mundo no es lo tuyo —dije. Ella sólo hizo un gesto de amabilidad.

—No me gusta la hipocresía de las personas. —Suspiró—. Donde estudiaba ese era el pan de cada día. Además, estaba estudiando esa carrera por mi padre.

—Tienes que hacer algo que a ti te guste —comenté—, seguir a tu corazón.

—Eso mismo pienso yo. —Me regaló una hermosa sonrisa—. Quiero hacer lo que mi corazón me dice. Seguir mi sueños, no lo sueños que han creado para mí.

—¿Cuál es tu sueño? —pregunté.

—Ser feliz al lado de una persona que me ame, como yo a ella. —La miré por un momento, sus ojos brillaban—. También poder ayudar a los demás.

—Un hermoso sueño.

—No tiene nada de especial, sólo quiero ser feliz como cualquier persona.

—¿Qué te detiene? —inquirí.

—Nada, ahora puedo ser feliz.

—Llegamos a la casa —murmuré.

Guardé el vehículo en el garaje y fui directo a la sala, pero sólo se encontraba mi madre tejiendo.

—Madre, ¿cómo te fue hoy? —pregunté.

—Muy bien. La señora Carmen pasó por la tienda y estuvimos todo el día hablando —contestó Esme.

—Me alegro. Madre, ¿dónde está Bella?

—Está en su cuarto descansado, dijo que estaba cansada —respondió Esme.

—La encontré en la carretera desmayada —comenté.

—¿Qué? —gritó mamá—. ¡Esa niña no aprende! Debería ir y dejarla encerrada para que no vuelva a salir. ¿No ve que es muy peligroso? ¡Ella cree que puede ser la mujer maravilla! —Mamá formó un monólogo. Preguntando y respondiéndose ella misma.

—La llevé para el hospital más cercano —dije interrumpiendo su monólogo—. El doctor dijo que sólo tenía un desmayo, pero que se hiciera unos exámenes.

—Mañana mismo vamos a hacerlos.

—Mamá cálmate. —La coloqué junto a mí—. Los exámenes de Bella no lo hacen aquí, sino en la capital.

—¿El doctor qué dijo? —preguntó mamá angustiada—. ¿Es algo peligroso?

—No lo creo, sólo dijo que le hiciéramos los exámenes para ver qué tiene.

—Esa niña no vuelve a salir sola de esta casa. —Y así se fue parloteando para su habitación.

Subí a mi habitación para descansar, el día había sido agotador.

Cerré los ojos y la imagen de Bella se me vino a la mente, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Era tan dulce, tan amable, tal linda.

En los días siguientes le ayudé en la tienda, me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, era tan divertida.

Desde el desmayo de Bella nos unimos más, no pasaba ni un día que estuviéramos lejos, pero era tan responsable que en ningún momento dejó de trabajar y mi única opción de hacer algo y protegerla era también trabajar con ella.

El día de hoy no fueron muchos visitantes a comprar, Bella estaba leyendo y escuchando música. Yo arreglaba la mercancía nueva, sin muchos ánimos. Necesitaba hacer algo diferente que me liberara adrenalina.

—Vamos hacer algo esta noche —propuse, pero Bella seguía hipnotizada en su música.

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y fui para donde ésta estaba, le saqué los audífonos de los oídos.

—¿Que ha pasado? ¿Llegó alguien? —preguntó.

—¡No! Sólo te estaba preguntado si quisieras hacer algo conmigo esta noche. —Vi como ella pensaba.

—Sólo si no hacemos algo muy loco —dijo.

—Te lo prometo. —Sonreí.

—Bueno, será mejor que ya cerremos —propuso Bella.

—Déjame terminar de acomodar la mercancía.

Cerramos la tienda y fuimos a preparar la cena; en cuanto estuvo, Bella se fue a arreglar.

* * *

Mil Gracias a mi Beta Pulpi Mortensen.

Gracias a todas por los Favs, Follows, Y Reviews

Quien me regala un reviews. son gratis :D su opinión es importante.

espero publicar pronto :3

les diré que esta vida de no hacer nada es genial :D jejeje me estoy acostumbrando a no tener clases y parciales cada rato. mientras tanto las univ se va a paro hasta dios sabe cuando :'( nunca me graduare así.

Lisbth-


	10. Capítulo 9: Juntos

**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.**

**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction/**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Juntos**

**Bella POV**

En la tarde, Edward me propuso salir, ya lo necesitaba. Yo no era una chica de salir, pero algo diferente me agradaría mucho.

Mientras Edward finalizaba la cena, yo me fui a cambiar, tenía mucho tiempo de que no me arreglaba para salir. Busqué en el armario un traje lindo pero sencillo, no quería que Edward viera lo enamorada que estaba por él.

Un vestido rosa claro que me llegaba hasta la rodilla, un poco descubierto de los hombros; un cinturón negro y unos zapatos del mismo color. El pelo me lo dejé igual, me llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Había crecído más desde que llegué a Forks.

Tardé un poco en arreglarme, quería que Edward me viera linda y así fue. Cuando salí del cuarto, él estaba en la sala esperándome. Se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Te ves linda —dijo.

—¡Gracias! —Me sonrojé. Él sólo me sonrió.

Salimos de la casa. Edward condujo hasta llegar a una hacienda pequeña, sé que se encontraba a la parte oeste del pueblo. Al principio me extrañé por el lugar, pero después de un rato volvimos al camino.

No sé dónde me quería llevar, pero ya nos estábamos alejando mucho del pueblo hasta que aparcó en un centro de diversiones.

—¡Aquí es! —murmuró Edward.

—¡Vaya! —Fue lo uno que pude decir, jamás había estado en una parque de diversiones, mis padres no lo permitían.

En pocos minutos, Edward compró un sin fin de boletos para montarnos en todo tipo de juegos. En toda la noche no paré de reír. Todo era tan lindo. Especialmente Edward, que no pude dejar de mirar su rostro perfecto y su actitud me enamoraba cada vez más. Estaba cayendo en un hoyo muy profundo con él.

—Me gustaría montarme en la montaña rusa —comenté con alegría.

—Es un poco alta —dijo—. Deberías montarte en otra cosa.

—Yo quiero —supliqué como niñita consentida.

—Sólo una vez —cedió.

La primera vez que el carrito subió y bajó a toda velocidad casi me tiró de ese carrito. Los nervios me estaban matando. Sin embargo, me volví a montar, esta vez, con Edward a mi lado. La segunda vez fue mucho mejor.

Sin darme cuenta nuestras manos estaban entrecruzadas. Los dos nos miramos por un momento y desviamos la mirada avergonzados.

—Ahora podemos ir a la casa del terror —comenté.

—¿Que no sufriste lo suficiente con montarte en ese infierno? —Señaló la montaña rusa.

—No fue para tanto —dije divertida.

—¡¿Qué no fue?! —cuestionó exaltado—. ¡Dios, Bella! Casi dejo me corazón ahí.

—Sólo vamos a la casa del terror y listo. —Puse mi cara de cachorro abandonado.

—Sólo a eso. —Me apuntó con su dedo índice.

—Bienvenido a su final —dijo una calavera al inicio.

—Aquí vamos —suspiró Edward.

En la primera parte estaba un cementerio con mucha tierra y vegetación real. El olor de carne muerta rodeaba el lugar. Vi moverse formas en nuestro camino. El ambiente estaba tenso. Y mis nervios aumentaban.

En la mitad del cementerio, comenzó a temblar el piso haciendo que varias lápidas cayeran y unos cuantos huecos se abrieran.

Me agarré de Edward lo más que pude. Sólo tenía un poco de miedo, nada más.

Algo frío y viscoso tocó mi pie izquierdo. Bajé la mira para ver qué era.

Una mano apuntada y ensangrentada me estaba tocando.

—¡Ahhh! —Brinqué como una loca encima de Edward.

—Pero Bella… —trató de decir Edward. No lo dejé.

—¡Un zombi! —grité—. ¡Corre!

Edward corría como un caracol, estaba muerto de risa por mi actitud. En cambio, a mí no me agradaba nada.

La siguiente zona era un hospital abandonado, lleno de sangre y cadáveres tirados alrededor.

Vi varias camillas moverse solas. Sólo volví los ojos a otra dirección y caminé más rápido.

Al igual que en el anterior, al llegar a la mitad de la habitación comenzaron los efectos. Yo sólo me concentré en mirar al piso para que no me volviera a suceder lo mismo.

Las luces se apagaron y destellos azules saliendo de las paredes.

—Cierra los ojos Bella, para que no te dé un infarto. —Él estaba gozando de mi miedo.

Una luz blanca salió de la pared. Se fue transformando hasta formarse el cuerpo de una mujer ensangrentada. Esta luz se dirigió directamente hacia Edward.

Lo vi ponerse blanco como un papel, sus manos temblaban y sus músculos estaban tensos. Un hombre con una bata toda mancha salió de atrás de la luz, tenía una motosierra encendida.

—Corre, Bella. —Me tomó de la mano y corrimos a todo lo que yo podía.

Ahora fue su turno de asustarse.

Sin darnos cuenta, entramos a otra sección de la casa. Ésta era tipo sótano, todo oscuro y húmedo.

—¡Qué comience el juego! —sonó en los altavoces. Esa voz se me hacía familiar.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Qué originales! —comentó Edward sarcástico—. La misma voz de juegos macabros.

Intentamos salir de ahí, pero no dimos con la puerta de salida ni de entrada. Todo estaba completamente sellado.

—Esto como que fue una mala idea —dije temblando.

—¿Tú crees? —Su sarcasmo no me simpatizaba.

—Deja el sarcasmo para otro momento.

—No te vuelvo a hacer caso.

Y así sin más las paredes se fuero moviendo, cerrándose cada vez más.

Ahora sí mi corazón se aceleró a mil por hora. Me invadió el pánico. Tuve un colapso mental; por una parte, el miedo y por otro, trataba de encontrar una solución.

—Por aquí —dijo Edward. Me guió hasta la pared que se movía, al lado [PP1] se encontraba una pequeña puerta bien sellada para ser casi indetectable.

—Gracias a todos los santos por salvarnos —dije al salir de esa infernal casa.

—Espero que hayas aprendido la lección.

—Oh créeme, que sí la aprendí.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos. No quiero ser agua fiesta, pero con ese susto ya es todo por hoy.

—Estuvo increíble —dije. Él sólo me sonrió.

—Esa era la idea —dijo en un tono alegre.

Caminé hasta llegar al vehículo, me monté en la parte de piloto y Edward me miró de una manera extraña.

—Déjame conducir —propuse. Él lo pensó por un rato hasta que tiró las llaves del vehículo y resignado se posicionó en el asiento del copiloto.

Aceleré hasta el fondo, la carretera se encontraba vacía y eso me daba oportunidad de correr todo lo que yo quisiera. Edward no habló en el camino, sólo me veía y sonreía.

Tenía sus manos fuertemente agarradas en el asiento y en su cinturón. Su pose era de alerta, aunque en ningún momento dejó de sonreír.

—No corras tanto, Bella —dijo en susurro.

—Sí que eres cobarde. Ni que no supiera manejar —respondí.

—¿No tuviste demasiado con la montaña rusa y la bendita casa del terror? —resopló— ¡No, claro que no! Sólo quieres que yo muera de un infarto joven.

—No te va a pasar nada.

—Claro como digas.

En la entrada del pueblo desaceleré. En pocos minutos estamos en la casa. Todo se encontraba oscuro, imaginé que Esme estaría durmiendo, así que traté de hacer lo menos posible de ruido.

Estacioné el vehículo en el garaje y entré inmediatamente a la casa. Afuera [PP2] estaba haciendo mucho frío. Esperé a que Edward entrara para desearle las buenas noche e irme a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, al levantarme, me arreglé y fui a desayunar, como siempre ya estaba listo, esta vez Esme lo había hecho. Desayuné sin mucho entusiasmo, no me sentía muy bien. Regresé a mi habitación y me recosté para que se me pasara el malestar, pero en eso entra Edward con cara de preocupación. Yo sólo le muestro una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Edward sentándose a mi lado.

—Nada, ¡estoy bien! —mentí.

—No te creo, Bella. No te hagas la dura —murmuró.

—Edward, estoy bien, sólo tengo sueño —respondí.

En eso él sólo me miró y se va resignado, cerró la puerta lentamente; yo cerré los ojos y no supe más de nada.

La tranquilidad que sentía era sorprendente. Todo calma, nada de tristeza, ni de soledad. La calma me invadía, la sensación era tan placentera que no quería dejar de sentir, tal vez estaba en el cielo del que todo mundo habla...

—Bella, Bella, por favor, despierta —dijo Edward con tono triste.

Abrí los ojos. Él estaba a mi lado con cara de preocupación, sus ojos se veían apagados, diferentes a como siempre me miraba, su mandíbula se encontraba tensa. Yo sólo moví los ojos. Me sentía tan casada que no podía hacer nada. Él se tensó más y me sujetó la mano, estaba tan cansada que los párpados se me volvieron a cerrar solos.

En medio de la noche volví abrir los ojos, Edward aún se encontraba conmigo, estaba con los ojos cerrados apoyado en la cabecera de la cama. Me levanté con cuidado, él no se percató de que no estaba a su lado, debería estar dormido. Salí del cuarto lenta y silenciosamente para no despertarlo, tenía mucha hambre, no recordaba desde cuando no comía.

Preparé unos panes y rápidamente me los comí. Fui al baño, parecía que hubiera dormido un año mi cuerpo se encontraba tenso y adolorido. Resignada volví al cuarto, Edward aún seguía durmiendo en la misma posición. No lo quise despertar, sólo me escabullí en la cama, pero no fui tan ágil como la primera vez, él se levantó asustado mirando para todos los lados de la habitación.

—¡Estoy bien! —alegué.

—Bella, ¿cuándo será el día que harás caso? —preguntó.

—Yo siempre hago caso —me defendí.

—¡Claro que no! Llevas dos días inconscientes —agregó. Lo miré sorprendida dos días inconscientes, si sólo hace minutos hablé con él.

—¡Qué! —exclamé.

—Sí, Bella, a todos nos has tenido preocupado. —Su voz se cortó en la última palabra.

—¡Vaya! No volverá a pasar —dije.

—¡Ash! Ese no es el caso, tú no te cuidas para nada. Deberías cuidarte más —dijo Edward.

—¡Está bien! Me cuidaré mejor —respondí.

Tanto tiempo dormí, por eso tenía tanta hambre, por eso mi cuerpo estaba tan tenso, pero ¿por qué, si no hice nada para cansarme tanto?

Le propuse a Edward que se quedara conmigo esta noche para no quedarme sola. Me gustaba tanto estar con él que no lo pensé dos veces en decírselo, él aceptó con gusto y se acostó a mi lado, pero esta vez me acercó a su pecho y me abrazó con sus fuertes brazos.

Estar tan cerca de él es como tener mi pedacito de cielo. Su olor inundaba toda la habitación y eso me encanta.

No me di cuenta de a que hora que me dormir, pero cuando desperté Edward aún me abrazaba dormido, lo que me hizo suspirar varias veces. Su presencia hacía que mi cuerpo se comportara de una manera extraña.

La electricidad que pasa por todo mi cuerpo cuando él me toca no es normal, cómo mi corazón late, mis piernas me fallan, jamás lo he sentido por alguien.

De nuevo, mi mente sólo pensaba en él, tenerlo tan cerca, no dejaba que mi cerebro trabajara normal.

Miré su linda cara por varios minutos, un dios, bajado del mismo cielo, se encontraba durmiendo como un bebé en mi cama. Traté de besarlo, pero los nervios me invadieron. Pensar en que él me rechazara me causa un dolor en el pecho.

Sus ojos verdes, poco a poco se abrieron, y una sonrisa salió de su cara; me apretó más así cuerpo, eso hizo que me colocara roja como un tomate. Él de inmediato se dio cuenta y se alejó de mí.

—Buenos días, Bella durmiente —dijo Edward con un tono encantador.

—Buenos días, Edward —saludé.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy? —preguntó mirando a los ojos. Cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los míos me perdía por completo en ellos.

—Excelente —respondí, levantándome de la cama.

—Bueno, tendrás mucha hambre, tienes dos días sin comer —argumentó Edward.

—La verdad que sí tengo hambre, pero no tengo dos días durmiendo, si sólo fue un ratico.

—Si 48 horas durmiendo son un ratico, entonces yo no dormí nada —bufó.

De seguro es una broma que Edward me estaba jugando, yo sólo le di una pequeña sonrisa y me levanté de la cama, fui al baño a ducharme. Salí y me cambié rápido para ir a comer. La noche anterior comí un poco, pero aún mi cuerpo pedía comida.

Caminé hasta la cocina, el olor del desayuno llenaba toda la casa. Esme se encontraba preparando panecillos y Edward devorándose la comida que estaba en la mesa.

Sonreí al verlo con tanta hambre. La que durmió dos días seguidos fui yo y él era el que se estaba muriendo de hambre. Caminé hasta llegar a su lado, los saludé con mi mejor sonrisa y me senté a comer el desayuno. Tenía tanta hambre que por primera vez en mi vida no le presté atención a los cubiertos, comí con las manos, imitando a Edward.

Como era domingo, Esme no me dejó ir a trabajar. Me dejó con mi custodio Edward, para que me cuidara toda la tarde, mientras ella iba al pueblo a trabajar un rato.

No me quedó de otra que aceptar y ver una película con él, ya que me vigilaba y criticaba cada cosa que hacía, la única parte que me dejó sola fue el baño y él se quedó en la puerta esperándome.

Estaba totalmente loco por cualquier cosa, me ayudaba o no me dejaba hacer nada. Resignada vi la película sin muchos ánimos, me trataban como una niña pequeña que necesitaba que sus padres le hicieran todo, eso me molestaba. Aunque me gustaba estar tan cerca de él, no que me tratara así.

En medio de la película, comenzó a llover haciendo que entrara un frío horrible[PP3] . Nunca había llovido tan fuerte, ni hecho tanto frío por esta zona; algo estaba pasando. Me levanté para cerrar la puerta del segundo piso que daba al balcón trasero, pero Edward me siguió y se adelantó cerrando la puerta antes que yo llegara. Lo miré con mala cara y bajé para mi cuarto, estaba cansada que me trataran así; primero mis padres y ahora él.

—¿Es que nadie puede dejarme hacer algo sola? —dije en voz alta.

Suspiré resignada. Todos a mi alrededor me trataban igual. Tal vez debería viajar de nuevo, conocer a otras personas y buscar trabajo. Estaba acostumbrada a estar con Esme y Edward, pero no soportaba su actitud sobreprotectora. Me fui de casa por eso, y ahora ellos me trabajan de la misma manera.

Me acosté en la cama para pensar en otra cosa, quería sentir lo mismo que hace dos días, cuando quedé dormida. Esa sensación era como estar en el Paraíso, pero todo tiene consecuencias, estuve dos días inconsciente. No podía permitirme hacer eso de nuevo, caer en un sueño y no volver a despertar. ¿Si la próxima vez no eran dos días si no años?

Alguien tocó a la puerta, eso hizo que volviera a la realidad.

—Pase —dije aún ida.

—Perdón, Bella, por tratarte así, pero debes saber que me preocupo por ti —se disculpó Edward triste.

—Te perdono Edward, pero no me gusta que me traten como una niña, ya no lo soy —repliqué enfadada.

—Lo lamento, no volverá a pasar. Déjame compensarte, vamos al lago —propuso.

—¡Esta bien! Vamos, pero si me vuelves a tratar así, no te volveré hablar. —Le dediqué una tímida sonrisa y él me la devolvió.

Salimos en el vehículo del pueblo, no sabía dónde me llevaría, sólo que era una laguna fuera del pueblo. En todo el camino lo que hicimos fue cantar, Edward tenía una voz horrible, casi rompía los vidrios del carro, mientras que yo era todo lo contrario. Desde pequeña mi madre se empeñó en que su hija fuera a clases de música y baile, al principio no me gustaban, pero ahora veía lo importante que eran para mi vida las clases que tuve que tomar.

El aire puro entraba por las ventanas del vehículo y el sonido de la naturaleza inundaba nuestro alrededor. Este paseo fue la mejor idea que tuvo hoy Edward. Cuando llegamos observé la grandiosa laguna que se encontraba frente a nosotros. Miré a Edward con los ojos como platos.

—Es bellísima —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Muy bonita —afirmé mirando alrededor.

—Esta laguna sólo la conoce mi familia, ya que está en nuestras tierras —comentó Edward buscando algo en los árboles.

—¡Oh, qué bonita! No sabía que tu familia tiene hacienda.

—Pues la verdad, es de mi padre. Cuando murió, mi madre no tuvo valor en venir y mucho menos en venderla —murmuró.

—¿Y ahora quién la administra? —pregunté.

—Mi tío con su familia. —Salió de atrás del árbol con una balsa.

—¡_Wao_! ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —lo miré.

—Estaba escondido, siempre la dejo en el mismo lugar cuando vengo —contestó.

—Bueno, entonces, vamos, que nunca me he montado en una balsa —murmuré.

El clima estaba perfecto, el sol brillaba fuerte, pero unos árboles nos daban sombra, el viento constante. Agradecí que para esta parte no estuviera lloviendo. Nos montamos en la balsa. Para Edward era fácil, pero para mí no, me costó un mundo montarme y hasta casi que la volteo. El ambiente es grandioso, la vegetación a la orilla de la laguna era de todos los colores posible, los pequeños peces se asomaban para comer del pan que les lanzaba a los patos. Edward remó y remó hasta llegar el otro punto de la laguna. Descansó y se acercó a mí.

—Y dime, ¿qué te parece, te gusta? —preguntó.

—¡Umm! No lo sé… —Hice una pausa para que pensara que no me gustaba—. Me encanta, es muy hermoso este lugar —le respondí.

—Ajá, yo pensaba que no te gustaba. Bueno, eres la primera que traigo aquí, espero que guardes este recuerdo como sólo de nosotros, porque eso haré yo —me susurró al oído. Dios, cómo me podía al tenerlo tan cerca, su voz hacía que mi cerebro quedara en blanco.

—Sólo nuestro —dije sonrosándome.

* * *

Mil Gracias a mi Beta Pulpi Mortensen.

Gracias a todas por los Favs, Follows, Y Reviews

Quien me regala un reviews. son gratis :D su opinión es importante.

despes de tanto tiempo volvi, jejeje.

Lisbth- Feliz por mi país Venezuela, desde el domingo comenzamos un nuevo cambio.


End file.
